Un Nuevo Futuro
by Ponycornio
Summary: Cat Monroe vivía una vida casi normal en Brooklyn, con visitas constantes por parte de SHIELD debido a su "don", pero un día Phil Coulson aparece en su casa con una propuesta que cambiara su vida para siempre. El summary no llama la atención, ya lo sé pero les agradecería mucho que leyeran la historia :D
1. Capítulo 1

**Cap. 1**

**Coulson**

Él estaba allí, parado en la esquina, mirándome.

Me congele al instante pero después de unos segundos de duda reanudé mi marcha. Crucé a la otra acera para evitar al agente de SHIELD, porque una visita de ellos solo significaba problemas. Graves problemas.

Mi casa estaba cerca, solo a una cuadra, pero tendría que tomar el camino largo para llegar a esta si quería evitar a Coulson. No es que él no supiera donde vivía y yo sabía que probablemente había otras personas siguiéndome en este momento pero prefería encontrarme con él más tarde que temprano.

Brooklyn era un lugar bonito, yo vivía en el 240 de Berkeley Place y los ya familiares edificios rojos me resultaron confortantes. Todo iba bien hasta que vi de nuevo a Phil Coulson, parado frente a las escaleras del porche de mi casa.

Rodé los ojos y camine hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté. Rodeándolo, subí las escaleras y metí mi llave en la cerradura de la puerta. SHIELD tal vez tendría su propio juego de llaves de mi casa. Eso me molestó.- ¿Estoy en problemas?

-No, no es por eso que no estoy aquí- me dio una de sus amables sonrisas. Si lo conocieras por primera vez esa sonrisa habría hecho que se ganara tu confianza. Eso era lo que lo hacía peligroso.

-¿Ah, no?-empujé la puerta y esta se abrió con un chirrido-¿Cómo explicas el arma que llevas camuflada? Y no trates de negarlo, puedo sentirla- entré a mi casa y al notar que Coulson no me seguía dije: -¿Qué? ¿No vas a entrar? Diles que no te haré daño.

-No sé de lo que estas hablando. Estoy solo yo.

-¿Solo tú?- fingí sorpresa, pero le di una mirada de _A-mi-no-me-engañas_ – Puedo sentirlos apuntándome, no me mientas.

Lo que me hacía merecedora de la atención de SHIELD eran mis poderes: manipular el metal, entre otras cosas. En fin, podía hacer lo que quisiera con el metal, desde doblar cucharas… hasta robar un banco. Pero a SHIELD no le había molestado eso. Desde su perspectiva, ellos habían visto una potencial arma de destrucción en mí y no les había gustado no poder controlarla, siendo tan paranoicos como son, así que me mandaron a llamar luego de unas cuantas cosas que hice de las cuales no me arrepiento pero me molestan porque SHIELD anda sobre mí desde que las hice.

-Es es protocolo estándar-me explico Coulson, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

Rodé los ojos.

-Como sea- sacudí la mano, displicente- ¿Vas a entrar o no?

Me hice a un lado y el entró.

-Me disculparía por el desorden, solo que no lo siento- dije mientras lo guiaba a la sala. Me descolgué la mochila y la dejé caer en unos de los desvencijados sofás, luego yo hice lo mismo.- Mi madre no ha estado por aquí así que nadie ha ordenado nada.

Coulson se sentó frente a mí.

-¿No? ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?- su mirada destilaba verdadera preocupación.

-¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? No me deben nada ni yo a ustedes, no soy su responsabilidad. Además, prácticamente he estado sola desde los 12 y ella suele ausentarse por algunos días.

Eso era verdad pero ella solía estar fuera por un día o dos pero no la veía desde hace una semana y eso me preocupaba; bueno, no me preocupaba por ella exactamente ya que ella tampoco se preocupaba por mí, pero el dinero que ella me daba para la comida empezaba a menguar.

-¿Cómo te alimentas?- preguntó, adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. En unos meses cumpliré 18, soy casi una adulta y puedo cuidarme sola. Ahora dime de una vez por todas qué haces aquí.

-Te necesitamos-me dijo.

Solté un bufido.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Tú y Nick Fury? Los conozco, ustedes no necesitan a nadie.

-Ha surgido algo grave- continuó él, como si yo no hubiera dicho nada- Algo que va a cambiar la manera de ver el mundo de muchas personas- sus ojos brillaron.

-Ok, continúa, ya tienes mi atención.

-Resulta que no estamos solos, hay… seres superiores a nosotros.

-Eso ya lo sé- mi voz sonó decepcionada- he oído cosas sobre Nuevo México- él me miró sorprendido- sí, sé lo de Nuevo México. Solo no me preguntes cómo.

-Bien, eso nos ahorrara cosas. Un… ser del exterior…

-¿Un alien?- sugerí.

-un Asgardiano, a decir verdad, entró a una de nuestras instalaciones y robó algo con el poder de destruir al mundo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? No pensaran que yo lo ayude, hago, hacía, cosas malas pero jamás haría algo como esto.

-Lo sé, SHIELD lo sabe, pero no he venido por esto sino para hacerte una propuesta.

-¿Una propuesta?- le pregunté con suspicacia.

-Sí, SHIELD tiene algo llamado "Iniciativa Vengadores". Inicialmente no fuiste considerada por tu edad pero hablé con Nick y le hice ver el gran potencial que tienes.

-Espera, ¿Fury acepto algo aun sabiendo que yo estaba involucrada?- dije con sorpresa- vaya, lo que sea que robaron debe ser muy importante.

Coulson sonrió.

-El dijo "en tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas".

Lo medité durante unos minutos.

-Bueno, en el hipotético caso de que yo aceptara… ¿Quiénes más estarían?

-Te lo diré si aceptas.

-Aceptaré si me lo dices.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente.

A pesar de toda la cautela con la que trataba a Coulson había algo en el que lo hacía confiable. Tal vez era que el no me juzgaba o que me sacaba sonrisas con más facilidad que nadie. Sea como sea, él era el único que me trataba como su igual cuando venían los de SHIELD y lo necesitaría a el cuándo viera a Nick Fury A.K.A líder supremo de SHIELD.

-Tony Stark- soltó Coulson. Mis ojos se ampliaron y creo que mi boca formó una perfecta "O"

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!- exclamé- ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Voy a conocer a Tony Stark, voy a conocer a Iron Man!- tomé aire y me obligué a permanecer sentada porque todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era saltar- Lo siento, eso fue una reacción muy adolescente.

-Eso es lo que eres, no te disculpes.

-Bueno- dije, un poco avergonzada- ¿Quién más estará?

-Steve Rogers, ¿sabes quién es?

-Por supuesto, hay una exposición de él en el Smithsoniano- Sacudí la cabeza- tienes que estar bromeando, ¿SHIELD está organizando una reunión de fenómenos? Excluyo a Tony Stark de esto, claro.

-Él no es un fenómeno. Steve Rogers defendió con valentía a nuestro país durante la Segunda Guerra mundial, el es un héroe y un Vengador por derecho.

-Parece que vas a cantar el himno en cualquier momento y… ¿desde cuándo estas enamorado del Capitán América?

-Solo lo admiro. ¿Quieres saber quienes más estarán o seguirás interrumpiéndome?

-Continúa- le sonreí.

-Bien, también estará Natasha Romanoff. Ustedes se llevan bien, ¿no es asi?- asentí- Bruce Banner, un científico especializado en los rayos gamma, nos ayudará a localizar en Teseracto. Hay algo que debes saber de él- el tono de voz que usó Coulson me dijo que lo que diría a continuación iba en serio- Él es… inestable, no debes molestarlo o, más bien, irritarlo. Esa es tu especialidad- Él me dio una sonrisa para demostrar que bromeaba.

-¿Qué pasa si lo molesto?

-Su alter ego, Hulk, aparece y es un tipo… violento e imparable.

-Si es peligroso, ¿Por qué lo han llamado?

-Como ya te dije, es un experto en rayos gamma. No te preocupes, han diseñado una celda especialmente para él.

Me mordí el labio.

-¿Me vendrán a recoger o tendré que ir? Confieso que mi dinero esta… escaseando.

-Yo vendré personalmente por ti. ¿Quieres ir a cenar? Iremos a ese lugar de los pasteles que tanto te gusta.

-Nah, eso está en Manhattan y no me apetece ir a la Ciudad pero gracias de todas formas.

-Está bien, vendré por ti mañana y asegúrate de pedirle permiso a tu madre.

-Lo haré si es que la veo pero como sé que no será asi, no te preocupes.

Acompañé a Coulson a la puerta.

-¡Espera!- le grité cuando estaba por entrar a un auto que había aparecido de la nada. Coulson se volvió hacia mí- ¿Vendrás antes o después de la escuela?- mañana tendría un examen de matemática y no me importaría perdérmelo.

-Antes-me gritó de vuelta.

Levante los pulgares y él se fue.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAP 2**

**Los Fenómenos**

Tal y como lo dijo, Coulson me recogió muy temprano por la mañana. No tuve tiempo de desayunar pero aun asi le sonreí, tome la mochila que contenía todo lo que había preparado para mi "viaje", y lo seguí hasta la camioneta negra que nos esperaba afuera.

Me senté en la parte de atrás y Coulson en el asiento del conductor.

-¿A dónde iremos?-le pregunté mientras examinaba todo. Lucía como un vehículo normal pero SHIELD era todo menos normal.

-Al helipuerto-me contestó- luego… ya lo verás. Computadora, contacta a Nick Fury.

Lo miré confundida hasta que una voz femenina contestó: «Enseguida, Agente Coulson»

Coulson puso la camioneta en piloto automático y tuvo una pequeña conversación con Fury mientras yo me dedicaba a mirar por la ventanilla las calles de Manhattan.

Después de una hora de viaje en auto llegamos un edificio que reconocí como la sede de SHIELD aquí, no era tan lujosa ni imponente como la de Washington pero sin duda era impresionante. Coulson me guio hasta un elevador y presionó el botón de la azotea.

En la azotea un Quinjet, así era como Coulson lo había llamado, nos estaba esperando listo para despegar. La cosa se veía como un jet súper moderno y así era exactamente como lucía por dentro cuando subí. Coulson me ordenó permanecer sentada en uno de los asientos que estaban en los laterales de la nave mientras esta despegaba. Él, por su parte, se puso a hablar con el piloto y le dijo unas cuantas cosas que no puede oír por todo el ruido que hacían las turbinas.

-Estamos por llegar- me informó Coulson, luego de mucho rato.

Me levanté rápidamente y me puse al lado de Coulson para ver a qué se refería. Un portaaviones, sobre eso íbamos a aterrizar. Me sentí un poco desilusionada ya que esperaba más de SHIELD pero Coulson se veía exultante. El Quinjet aterrizó y bajé lentamente, mirando a todas las personas, generalmente trabajadores con chalecos de un naranja fosforescente, y a otros jets exactamente iguales al que nos había llevado.

Hubo un fuerte ruido proveniente de las turbinas de otro Quinjet que estaba aterrizando.

-Ahí llega el Capitán- dijo Coulson, emocionado- Vayamos a decir hola.

Reprimí una sonrisa y lo seguí sin decir nada.

Steve Rogers era realmente alto, tenía el cabello rubio, unos ojos tan azules como el cielo y vestía como mi abuelo. Detrás de él estaba…

-¡Natasha!-chillé y corrí a su encuentro. Natasha Romanoff, pelirroja y tan baja como yo; era la mejor espía que tenía SHIELD. Ella me dio una sonrisa en cuanto me vio. Le devolví la sonrisa.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, tú sabes, misiones y todo eso- Asentí- Vamos con Coulson no vaya a ser que muera de sobreexcitación por hablar con el Capitán.

Me reí.

-Capitán Rogers, esta es Cathy Monroe- dijo Coulson cuando estuve cerca.

Le di una sonrisa amable y cuando me la devolvió creí que me derretiría, sí, así de guapo era. El Capitán me tendió la mano y yo se la estreche. Su agarre era sorprendentemente firme.

-Llámame Cat-le dije, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Cat. Puedes llamarme Steve.

Solté su mano.

-Ahí viene el científico- le dije a Coulson, señalando con la barbilla al hombre de anteojos y cabello negro con una incipiente barba que caminaba hacia nosotros.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-me preguntó Coulson- ¿También lees mentes?

Rodé los ojos.

-No. Él es el único que luce como tal. Usa anteojos y ropa de nerd, duh.

Mi teléfono sonó en ese momento, vi de quien era la llamada y luego lo volví a deslizar al bolsillo de mis vaqueros negros. Traté de mantener en mi cara una expresión neutra que no delatara la inquietud que sentía por dentro. ¿Qué quería esa persona? Hace meses que no sabía nada de él.

-Será mejor que nos metamos- nos dijo Natasha. Me di la vuelta y vi al científico hablando con Steve- O se nos hará difícil respirar aquí afuera.

En ese momento todos escuchamos el sonido de turbinas entrando en funcionamiento. Podía percibir algo gigantesco debajo de esto, no lo había hecho antes porque había estado demasiado distraída.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte a nadie en particular.

-Ya lo verás- me dijo Natasha.

Caminé hacia el borde del portaaviones y vi como dos enormes turbinas emergían, literalmente, del agua. Me asomé y me di cuenta de que no era para nada un portaaviones sino que este era solo una pequeña porción de algo mucho más grande.

-No creo que sea muy seguro acercarse tanto a las turbinas- me gritó Coulson para hacerse oír por encima del ruido.

-No te preocupes, están hechas de metal, ¿no es así? Lo tengo todo controlado.- le grité de vuelta.

-Debemos entrar ahora, Fury nos está esperando- nos dijo Natasha.

Resople y me volví a unir a ellos.

-Fury siempre arruina la diversión- me quejé.

Fury nos estaba esperando en el Centro de Control, que era una gran habitación circular, unas escaleras te llevaban a un lugar con un montón de paneles y monitores y gente con uniformes azules caminando de aquí para allá; y en lo alto de esta había una mesa rectangular de cristal con bordes de aluminio y en uno de los extremos estaba sentando Fury.

Su único ojo se fijó en mí y me siguió observando hasta que tomé asiento en una de las sillas. Él no confiaba en mí y el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Su presencia aun no es requerida, señorita Monroe. Puede irse a su compartimento.

Enarqué una ceja y me levanté sin decir nada.

-¿En dónde esta mi compartimento?- Fury ni siquiera me miró.

-Agente Romanoff, llevé a la señorita Monroe a su compartimento asignado y luego regrese aquí para hablar sobre la misión.

-sí, señor.

Natasha me guió por una serie de pasadizos y pisos. Pasamos frente a una habitación llena de armas de fuego y municiones; por unos laboratorios y otras puertas cerradas. Abrirlas sería muy sencillo, solo tendría que usar mi poder para descorrer la cerradura y…

-¿Ya me vas a decir que es este lugar?-le pregunte más por apartarme de esas ideas ilegales que por otra cosa. Si Fury se enteraba seguro me encerraría en una de esas prisiones de las que me había hablado cuando nos conocimos.

-Es el helitransporte, el futuro de la aeronáutica, desde aquí SHIELD controla la misión. En este momento están rastreando a Loki, el que robo el Teseracto y cuando lo encuentre…-ella sonrió como un tiburón.

Intente cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo está aquel amigo tuyo? Clint Barton, así se llama, ¿no?

-¿No te lo han dicho? Se unió al bando de Loki.

-¿Qué?

-No fue por elección propia, claro. Loki lo está controlando pero ya estoy en eso. Este es tu compartimento- nos detuvimos frente a una puerta de metal que tenía el número 111 pintado.- Es el 111, recuérdalo.

-Claro-le contesté- Nos vemos luego.

-Seguro-me dijo y se fue.

Cuando entré al compartimento me quedé asombrada por lo que vi. Era todo blanco, desde las sábanas hasta las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas de cristal que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo. Las paredes blancas estaban desnudas y había un pequeño armario para que guardara mis cosas y una puerta que supuse llevaba al cuarto de baño.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar, insistente. Lo saque y rechacé la llamada al ver que era la misma persona insistiendo.

-Vaya, vaya-dije, descolgándome la mochila y lanzándola sobre la cama. Me incliné y acaricié las suaves sábanas y, sin poder evitarlo, me dejé caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

Era tan suave…

No era pobre pero tampoco tenía una economía muy estable, que digamos. Era de clase media, iba a una escuela pública, no tenía cable ni una computadora de último modelo pero sobrevivía como podía. Eso había hecho que SHIELD descubriera mis poderes y estuviera sobre mí a cada momento, había sido solo un tropiezo en mi vida pero a Nick Fury le gustaba recordármelo cada vez que me veía.

Suspiré y me quedé mirando la luz blanca que iluminaba el lugar.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar y con un gruñido tomé la almohada y la puse sobre mi cabeza para evitar que el ruido me llegara.

No noté cuando me quedé dormida, simplemente me desperté jadeando como si hubiese corrido una maratón. No podía recordar nada de la pesadilla que había tenido excepto que estaba cayendo a un enorme y negro agujero. Esas eran las peores pesadillas que alguien puede tener, odiaba aquella sensación que tenía en el sueño de caer sin remedio.

Miré la hora en mi teléfono y me di cuenta que había dormido por horas, me pasé una mano por la cara y me levanté de la cama. El estómago me gruñía sonoramente pero me había perdido el almuerzo. De hecho, solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para la cena. Mierda.

Fui al cuarto de baño para echarme agua y quitarme, de una vez por todas, la cara de zombie que seguramente debía tener. Tenía razón, lucia como un zombie con mi piel pálida y mis ojos verdes soñolientos. _Tonta_ –me dije- _No debiste dormirte. ¿Y si te han necesitado?_

-Si lo hubieran hecho- le dije a mi reflejo- probablemente habrían derribado la puerta, de ser necesario.- Mi reflejo me dio una mirada de apoyo. Suspiré cuando vi el desastre en el que se había convertido mi cabello marrón.

Cuando decidí que estaba presentable salí del compartimento trate de recordar el camino que había recorrido con Natasha desde el Centro de Control. Cuando doblé la esquina de un pasadizo vi a seis guardias escoltando a un hombre alto y de cabello negro que hacía que su piel pálida luciera aun más pálida. Usaba un traje negro con detalles dorado y verdes que, extrañamente, me parecía muy elegante. Nuestros ojos verdes se encontraron y ambos nos miramos. Yo con curiosidad y él… con petulancia. Su mirada parecía hipnotizarme así que sacudí la cabeza y me hice a un lado para que pasaran luego retomé mi marcha sin poder sacar el rostro del hombre que acababa de ver de la cabeza.

Cuando llegué al Centro de Control encontré a Fury en la misma postura en la que lo había dejado, Natasha y Coulson estaban parados detrás de él. También estaban el científico y Steve conversando enérgicamente, ambos se callaron en cuanto me vieron. El científico me dio una mirada preocupada pero Steve me sonrió. No puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa y sentarme a su lado.

-Sigo sin entender que hace ella aquí-le dijo Bruce a Fury, mirándome- Es demasiado joven y esto es arriesgado.

-Ella, doctor Banner, posee unas habilidades extraordinarias- Enarque una ceja. ¿Me parecía o Fury acababa de hacerme un cumplido?- Ella… puede controlar el metal.

El científico, Bruce Banner parpadeó, obviamente confundido.

-¿Controlarlo? Lo siento, no lo entiendo.

-Señorita Monroe, ¿podría demostrarle de que estoy hablando al doctor Banner?

Extendí la mano y me enfoqué en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared. Este tenía una estructura de aluminio asi que hice que se descolgara y quedara flotando; luego, contraje la mano e inmediatamente el reloj a retorcerse hasta formar una pequeña bola de metal, que dejé caer justo en frente del doctor Banner.

-¿Eso lo saca de su duda?- le pregunté.

-Sí- él me miró sorprendido, al igual que Steve- Es… sorprendente. ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?

Me encogí de hombros.

-No lo sé, simplemente lo hago.

-Sorprendente- repitió el doctor Banner.

-Eso es verdad-dijo Fury- pero la señorita Monroe ha usado sus poderes para cosas malas.

-Oh, vamos, Fury ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Ya te dije a ti y a tus agentes que no robé ese banco.

-Ayudaste a hacerlo, no mientas.

-No lo estoy haciendo- repliqué- No es mi culpa que tú no me creas.

-Desactivaste las cámaras y luego les ayudaste a abrir la bóveda.

-No tienes pruebas de eso-le di una sonrisa triunfal, aunque por dentro estaba por explotar. ¿Quién se creía para hacerme esto delante de estas personas? Si no me quería aquí simplemente tenía que decirlo y dejarse de toda esta mierda.

-Las puertas fueron arrancadas.-continuó.

-¿una bomba?- sugerí.

-No había rastros de explosivos.

Miré a Coulson pidiéndole ayuda pero él estaba mirando estoicamente al frente. Asi que tendría que ayudarme yo misma, ¿eh?

-¿Este va a ser uno de tus estúpidos interrogatorios? Porque si es así me iré ahora mismo, no he venido aquí para aguantarte. ¿Crees que si hubiera robado ese estúpido banco seguiría viviendo en una casucha en Brooklyn que huele a pis de gato?- no lo deje contestar- No, si lo hubiera hecho probablemente ahora tendría una mansión como la de Tony Stark.

-No sabía que te gustara mi mansión- dijo una voz que no reconocí. Alcé rápidamente la cabeza y vi a Tony Stark sentado en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. Su postura emanaba egocentrismo y despreocupación.

La misma sensación que debía invadir a Coulson cuando veía al Capitán América me invadió. Tony Stark era algo asi como mi héroe y lo admiraba mucho porque a él no le podías decir que hacer. Éramos muy parecidos en ese sentido. Me había enterado que inauguraría su mueva torre muy pronto y ya me había reservado una asiento en primera fila para cuando lo hiciera.

-Si-le contesté, tratando de mantener mi voz serena- 10880 Malibu Point. Si alguna vez soy millonaria me gustaría tener una mansión como esa, señor Stark.

-Llámame Tony, asi parece que somos viejos amigos. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Cat- le contesté con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cat? ¿Cómo un gato?

-Es un diminutivo de Cathy-le expliqué

El asintió y miró a nuestros acompañantes.

-Vaya, el Capi-paleta está aquí. Te recuperas rápido, anciano. Es un gusto verlo, doctor Banner. Su trabajo es incomparable. Soy un gran fan de la forma en que pierde el control y se convierte en un enorme y furioso hombre verde.

-Eh… gracias- dijo Banner, confundido.

Me reí con disimulo y me gané una mirada de aprobación de Tony.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar y yo hice una mueca. Sabía que tendría que contestar esa cosa tarde o temprano asi que preferí hacerlo ahora mismo.

-Si me disculpan- dije- tengo asuntos que atender.-me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta.

-No te he dado permiso para irte- me dijo Fury antes de llegar a esta.

Apreté los puños y respiré hondo antes de voltearme y contestarle a Fury con una sonrisa desafiante:

-Y yo no te he pedido permiso.

Antes de salir oí que Fury le decía a Coulson:

-Justo como te dije, Coulson: Ella es indisciplinada. Deberíamos regresarla a su casa.

-Tengo fe en ella- replicó él.

Esperé, de todo corazón, que no se equivocara.

Probablemente habrían cámaras y micrófonos cubriendo todo el Helitransporte asi que no podía hablar aquí a no ser que…

Quince minutos después estaba caminando hacia el portaaviones con una máscara de oxígeno en una mano y mi teléfono en la otra. No había mucho oxígeno en el exterior pero aun asi podía respirar con normalidad y no me sentía mareada ni nada por el estilo, tal vez no estábamos tan alto como Natasha dijo que estaríamos. Aun asi mantuve la máscara cerca a mí.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Cap. 3**

**Algo Interesante**

Cuando llegué al borde de la pista de aterrizaje me senté dejando que mis pies colgaran. Era una vista asombrosa la que tenía en frente. El cielo estaba despejado y la luna hacía que el océano sobre el que estábamos se viera como de plata líquida, las estrellas brillaban tanto y sentía que podía tocarlas con solo extender la mano, lo cual era una estupidez porque la estrella más cercana estaba a 149. 600.000 km. Sonreí. Era buena para memorizar esa clase de datos que a casi nadie le interesaban.

Todo estaba en paz y en silencio, cerré los ojos e imaginé que volaba; el viento que chocaba contra mi cara y alborotaba mis cabellos no hacía más que acrecentar esa sensación.

Y claro, mi teléfono tenía que sonar en ese mismo momento.

Con una mueca abrí los ojos y le contesté el teléfono a la misma persona que había estado insistiendo desde la mañana.

-Hola, Charlie-le dije.

-Me alegra que hayas contestado ya, cariño. Creía que algo malo te había pasado.

-Estoy bien, ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Recuerdas esa joyería por la que pasamos la semana pasada? ¿La que esta entre la 39th y 7th?

-Oh, claro. Esta en Manhattan, ¿no es asi?

-Sip. Yo… bueno, he estado pensando que podríamos ir tú y yo, y mientras yo lo distraigo tú usas tu magia y tomas unas cuantas cosas…

Suspiré.

-No, lo siento, Charlie. Ya he cambiado. Ahora ayudo a las ancianas a cruzar la calle, colaboro con los huérfanos y, sobre todo, no robo.

-Es una lástima, cariño. Si cambias de opinión házmelo saber, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo que tú digas, Charlie.

Él cortó la llamada y yo deslicé el teléfono de vuelta a mi bolsillo.

-Haces bien- dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Solté un gritito y me llevé la mano al pecho.

-Dios, Tony, me asustaste.

-Lo siento- él se sentó a mi lado- ¿El que te llamó es tu novio?

-No, solo… alguien que conozco.

-No creo que hayas robado ese banco- me dijo. Lo miré a los ojos y vi que lo decía en serio.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero si lo hice. No lo admití delante de Fury por una cuestión de orgullo.

El sonrió.

-Hay algo en ti- me dijo- que me recuerda a mí cuando era joven. No te importa lo que digan de ti y no respetas a la autoridad pero, sin embargo, sabes qué es lo correcto. Vas a hacer algo grande, tus padres deben de estar muy orgullosos.

-No lo creo- le dije frunciendo el ceño- mi madre prácticamente vive en un bar y mi padre se fue.

-¿A dónde?

-Dímelo tú. Salió a comprar cigarrillos y jamás volvió. Pero no importa, ¿Quién necesita padres? Solo saben decirte que hacer y lo fastidian todo- le di una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Qué estudiarás cuando termines la escuela?-me preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-No lo sé.

-No importa, yo asumiré los gastos.

Solté un bufido.

-¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? Me conoces hace unas horas, minutos a decir verdad.

-No lo sé, ¿por mi imagen?- sugirió- Oh, sí, ya me imagino los titulares: "Tony Stark se interesa por los jóvenes" "Multimillonario apoya la educación"

Me reí y luego noté que esa cosa que tenía en el pecho se podía ver a través de su camiseta negra.

-¿No me crees? A Pepper le va a parecer una idea genial, tal vez hasta te compre un departamento en el Upper East Side.

-Algo me dice que no sabes qué hacer con tus millones-le dije.

-Lo que te he dicho va en serio, piénsalo. Ahora, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque Fury me ha mandado por ti. Ha llegado nuestro último invitado, o eso creo yo.

-Genial-mascullé- todos los fenómenos han sido reunidos.

-¿Fenómenos? tal vez el Capi-paleta lo sea pero no yo.

-Tienes razón, tú eres un humano normal, solo tu armadura te hace especial, sin ofender.

-¿Sabes? Cuando uno dice eso, si ofende.

Ambos regresamos al Centro de Control. Cuando entré me negué a mirar a Fury asi que no vi a nuestro nuevo acompañante hasta que él habló.

-¿Quién es la humana?-dijo con su voz grave y varonil.

-Me llamo Cat- contesté, examinando cada centímetro de su esculpido rostro.

-¿Qué hace aquí? Es… demasiado simple, demasiado débil.

Hasta ahí llegó mi autocontrol.

Estiré la mano y pude sentir que en torso de el nuevo estaba cubierto de metal, muy apropiado. Lo lancé contra la pared y lo retuve ahí. Él se retorció, confundido y luego pareció adivinar que era yo quien lo hacía.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-me dijo.

-Pasa-le contesté con una sonrisa- que esta simple y débil humana te esta controlando.- en ese momento se me vino a la cabeza el término "humana" ¿Por qué me llamaba asi si el también lo era? ¿O no? Recordé lo que Coulson había dicho sobre los aliens, él había usado otro término… Asgardiano.

-Cathy-me dijo Fury con su voz de _soy-el maldito-jefe -_pon a Thor en el suelo, por favor.

-¿Y que si no lo hago?-le dije- ¿Y que si le enseño a este…Asgardiano a respetar? Eso es lo que es, ¿no? Un Asgardiano.- miré como estaba vestido- ¿Por qué usa esa ropa? ¿Asgard es una escuela de teatro?

-No, se viste asi porque es un dios- me gruñó Fury- Asi que bájalo ahora mismo.

-Me disculpo si te he llegado a ofender, Midgardiana. No he venido a ofender a nadie de tu pueblo, sino a librarlo de la amenaza conocida como Loki.

-¿Midgardiana? ¿Loki? ¿Alguien me podría decir de qué demonios habla?

-Asi es como ellos nos llaman a nosotros dado que ellos conocen a la tierra con el nombre de Midgard- contestó Coulson.

-¿En cuanto a Loki…?-insistí.

-Es mi hermano-dijo Thor, al mismo tiempo que Natasha decía:

-Es el que robó el Teseracto y mató a 80 personas en 2 días.

Todos miramos a Thor.

-Es adoptado- nos explicó.

Rompí a reír y luego me callé, tratando de asimilarlo todo. Luego recordé a Thor y que estaba contra la pared así que lo bajé lentamente.- Lo siento-me disculpé- este ha sido un día muy… raro.

-No hay problema. Ustedes, los humanos, no dejan de sorprenderme.

Lo examiné minuciosamente y si que era un dios. Se parecía al mismísimo Apolo. Era muy lindo, no, no era lindo; Era sexy y varonil. Tenía el cabello rubio que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y los ojos azules más sorprendentes que hubiera visto nunca. Su cuerpo era musculoso y era la persona más alta en esta habitación. Yo, con mi 1.60, apenas le llegaba al hombro.

- Por cierto, soy Thor; hijo de Odin, el Padre de Todo- se presentó él, con una grácil reverencia.

-Yo soy…eh… Cat; hija de Alfred, bebedor empedernido.

Tony rió pero luego lo disimuló con una tos.

-Ahora que están todos aquí-nos dijo Fury- Empezaremos a rastrear el Teseracto y cuando este sea localizado ustedes irán y lo traerán de vuelta.

-¿Nosotros?- pregunté- Aun no sé por qué el Teseracto es tan importante.

-Es una fuente de energía alternativa limpia e inagotable que ayudará a la tierra.- asentí, aunque si explicación no había logrado convencerme por completo. Parecía que Fury solo había recitado algo que se había tenido que aprender.

-ok, nosotros nos encargamos de eso, Fury-le dijo Tony- Recuerda que tenemos el juguete de Loki y podemos hacer lo que sea con él.

-Eso espero- contestó Fury. En ese momento noté lo cansado que estaba, tal vez ser el director de SHIELD no era tan fácil como creía.

-Quiero conocer a Loki- le dije- Ya he conocido a Thor y ahora quiero verlo a él.

Fury me miró directamente a los ojos y pude ver que estaba dispuesto a rechazar mi propuesta sin siquiera meditarla pero, de un momento a otro, su expresión cambió y me miró de manera extraña.

-Hill- dijo en voz alta- Ven aquí.

-Aquí estoy, señor- Maria Hill se materializó de la nada. Tenía el cabello recogido en la parte baja de la cabeza y un uniforme azul que no hacía más que resaltar sus curvas. Yo deseaba tener una figura asi pero mi rápido metabolismo no me permitía engordar, una verdadera lástima.

-Lleve, por favor, a la señorita Monroe a la celda de Loki-le ordenó, Fury,

-Pero señor- replicó ella- él es…

-Es una orden-la interrumpió, Fury.

Eso acalló sus dudas e hizo que su expresión se endureciera.

-En seguida- fue lo único que le dijo, luego me miró- sígueme- me dijo, con voz fría. Genial, se había molestado conmigo por algo que ella había dicho.

-Voy detrás de ti.-le di una sonrisa de despedida a Steve y seguí a Maria Hill.

Me llevó por un montón de lugares que traté de memorizar para tener que volver yo sola y no tener que estar pidiendo indicaciones a todo el mundo. Ella se detuvo frente a una puerta hecha de pesado metal con un panel en el que tenías que introducir el código correcto y además estaba el escáner de retina. Estuve a punto de decirle que se hiciera a un lado porque yo podía abrir esta puerta antes de que ella terminara de presionar la primera tecla del código, que resultó ser 6873; pero creí que eso haría que la Agente me golpeara.

-Es aquí-me dijo ella- cuando termines presiona el botón verde del otro lado de la puerta y esta se abrirá y, por favor, no dejes escapar a Loki.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- mi voz sonó ofendida.

-No lo sé, solo no lo hagas.

-Esta bien, eso no será ningún problema.

Ella me dio una mirada desconfiada y después se inclinó para que el escáner comprobara su identidad. Se oyó es chasquido que hizo la cerradura al descorrerse y ella se fue caminando sin mirar atrás.

-Puta- mascullé bajito. Luego respiré hondo, no sabía por qué lo hacía, y camine al interior.

El pasadizo que llevaba hasta el interior estaba poco iluminado y desembocaba en una pasarela de metal que llevaba hasta una celda de forma cilíndrica sujeta de arriba por una especie de garra hidráulica. La pasarela estaba flanqueada por barandillas para evitar que las personas cayeran y cerca a celda había un panel con una gran cantidad de botones pero solo uno llamó mi atención. Era uno rojo y decía "soltar".

Él estaba acostado sobre lo que parecía un diván blanco y no pareció reparar en mi presencia. Desde aquí podía ver su piel pálida y su cabello negro, entonces recordé al hombre con el que me había cruzado más temprano.

-Asi que tú eres Loki- dije con voz tranquila.

Él miró en mi dirección, tremendamente aburrido.

-¿Te han mandado por información? Debes saber, Midgardiana, que no diré nada.

-No me interesa tu información y tampoco me ha mandado nadie. ¿Sabes? No pareces tan malo como todos dicen.

Él me dio una media sonrisa que hizo que se erizara la piel.

-¿ah, no? Sabrás cuan malo soy cuando esclavice a tu pueblo.

Ignoré lo que había dicho.

-No, definitivamente no eres malo- le sonreí- tal vez un poco confundido pero no malo. La gente confundida hace cosas locas y…

-Silencio, humana, tu charla me está…

-¿Qué? ¿Aburriendo? Eso no es mi culpa, si fueras un poco más amable tal vez…

-¿Por qué habría ser amable con una criatura de tan poco entendimiento como tú? Yo soy Loki de Asgard ¡he sido rey!, he visto cosas que tú ni siquiera te imaginas, he visitado mundos que nunca conocerás.

-Muéstramelos, entonces. Si dices que soy tan tonta expande mis conocimientos.

-¿para qué? Ustedes, los humanos, jamás verán más allá de sus narices. Sería un desperdicio.

-Me estas subestimando, no soy como el resto.

-A mi me pareces muy común, una del montón.

-¿Tratas de ofenderme? Por favor, conozco a los de tu tipo; todo se basa en la intimidación y tú, Loki, no me das miedo, en absoluto.

Ahí fue que me gané una mirada de autentica curiosidad.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Cat.

-¿te llamas como uno de esos asquerosos animales peludos que hay aquí?

Asentí.

-Que poco originales son aquí.

-¿Me mostraras de lo que estabas hablando?

Él soltó un bufido.

-En serio quiero saber de tu mundo- eso era cierto, todo aquello era nuevo para mí; desde Asgard hasta aquella cosa llamada Teseracto.- ¿Me describirías Asgard?

Nuestros ojos, de un verde parecido, se encontraron y, de repente, entre un parpadeo y el siguiente, la celda y todo lo que me rodeaba desapareció y fue reemplazada por un gran salón de paredes que parecían estar hechas de oro y techos altísimos. Habían antorchas, cuyas llamas que hacia refulgir las paredes y a mi derecha, donde segundos antes había estado el panel con los botones, había una balcón que tenía una vista preciosa e impresionante de lo que parecía una ciudad medieval. Pero eso no era lo más sorprende, no, lo que me dejó sin aire fue el cielo. En este había nubes, como en la tierra, pero por encima de estas se podía observar el espacio, tal vez la atmósfera de Asgard fuera menos densa que la nuestra o…

Loki estaba a mi lado, observando cada una de mis reacciones. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos y después, sin poderlo evitar, caminé hacia el balcón para obtener una mejor vista de todo pero choqué contra algo que no pude ver. Parpadeé confundida y, de repente, estuve de vuelta en el Helitransporte con Loki mirándome expectante. Resulta que había chocado con la barandilla.

-Wow- dije, sin aliento- ¿lo que acabo de ver fue Asgard?

-Sí- contestó con satisfacción.

-fue… impresionante.-admití- debe ser genial vivir allí.

-Esa ya no es mi hogar- replicó Loki- Fue traicionado. Además, no nací en Asgard.

Oí como la puerta de metal se abría y segundos después Phil Coulson apareció a mi lado.

-La visita ha terminado- me informó- Fury te quiere en tu compartimento ahora mismo.

-Esta bien- me costó una barbaridad de fuerza de voluntad despegar los ojos de Loki- Iré ahora mismo.

Caminé lentamente, con Coulson a mi lado, hasta el compartimento 111. Él me deseó buenas noches y creo que yo le respondí lo mismo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Cap 4**

**El Gran Monstruo Verde**

Al día siguiente estaba encaramada sobre una mesa de metal meciendo las piernas, acompañando a Bruce y a Tony mientras hacían no se qué con el cetro de Loki. Había muchas pinzas y cables sueltos por aquí y por allá asi que me entretenía haciéndolos levitar y alcanzándoles cosas cuando me lo pedían.

Estaba de buen humor ya que le había preguntado a Fury si podía volver a ver a Loki y él, misteriosamente, había dicho que sí. Había algo en Loki que… me gustaba. Él no era tan atractivo, al menos no físicamente, como Thor, pero había cierta astucia que podías percibir en él a kilómetros. Tal vez solo era que me gustaban los chicos malos.

-¿Cuan fuerte es tu poder?- me pregunto Bruce, de repente. Sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-No lo sé, no he tratado de levantar un avión ni nada por el estilo pero estoy casi segura de que podría hacerlo si me lo propusiera.

-¿Podrías sacar la metralla que tiene en el pecho?-inquirió, señalando a Tony con la barbilla.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Puedo hacerlo pero creo que sería peligroso porque al momento de extraer los fragmentos podría perforar su corazón y eso sería malo, muy malo. Al menos para él.

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí?-nos dijo Tony.

Ambos volvieron al trabajo pero pude notar de Bruce me miraba de reojo.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté.

-Lo siento, es solo que… jamás había conocido a nadie con tus… poderes. ¿No te has preguntado si hay más como tú? Y si los hay, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué causa esas anomalías? ¿Acaso varían en cada individuo?

-Esas son muchas preguntas- fruncí el ceño- pero no, jamás me había preguntado nada de eso. Siempre ma ha gustado pensar que soy única- le di una sonrisa tensa. No me gusta hablar sobre mis poderes. Las palabras "anomalía" "fenómeno" y "monstruo" rondaban por mi mente.

-Oh, lo eres- me dijo Tony-La única humana que puede controlar el metal. Ni siquiera necesitas un arma para dañar a las personas, te bastaría con solo un bolígrafo para matar a varios pero sé que jamás utilizarías tus poderes para eso.

-¿si? Díselo a SHIELD- dije con resentimiento.

-Es una reacción muy inherente en los humanos: el miedo a lo desconocido. Sigo pensando en que pueden haber más personas como tú.- me dijo Bruce- En cuanto acepten que no les harás daño ni a ellos ni a sus preciados proyectos te dejaran ir- Bruce se notaba algo crispado- Y si no lo hacen has como yo: huye.

-Si-le sonreí algo tensa, recordando lo que había dicho Coulson sobre Hulk- Eso haré.

-¿Por qué no volvemos al trabajo?- nos sugirió Tony, obviamente, el había notado lo mismo que yo- Creo que estoy por descubrir algo grande.

-En realidad, creo que tu _poder_ no es solo manipular en metal- Al parecer, Bruce había decidido ignorar a Tony- sino crear energías electromagnéticas y eso te permite manipular metales ferrosos e incluso podrías crear campos de fuerza.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees qué pueda hacerlo?- fue entonces que recordé algo que me había pasado hace unos meses, cuando estaba acompañada de mi mejor amiga y sonreí.

Tony empezó a teclear algo en una de esas modernas computadoras que tenía SHIELD.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunté, dejando pasar lo de mi incipiente poder.

-Ingresando al sistema de SHIELD. Ellos nos ocultan algo, creo que sobre el Teseracto, y averiguare qué es.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?- la voz de Steve nos sobresaltó a todos. Había aparecido de la nada.

-Por favor-le dijo Tony- Son una agencia de espionaje. ¿Acaso crees que te dicen todo?

-Debemos confiar en ellos- insistió Steve- no nos ocultarían algo sobre esto. Además, si quisieran ocultarnos algo no nos habrían llamado.

-Piensa lo que quieras, anciano, nosotros vamos a descubrirlo- Tony le sonrió petulantemente.

-Y yo estoy dentro- le aseguré a Tony.

-Ese _nosotros_ te incluía a ti y al doctor Banner.

-No, lo siento- dijo Bruce- yo solo estoy aquí para localizar el Teseracto. En cuanto lo encuentre me iré de aquí.

-¿Pero tiene algunas sospechas? –insistió Steve, mirando a Bruce.

-Sí, claro. El poder del Teseracto es inagotable y, si bien es cierto que se puede usar como una fuente de energía sostenible, su poder no termina ahí.

La cara de Steve se llenó de preocupación.

-No te exaltes, anciano- le recomendó Tony- Deja que mi tecnología se encargue de todo y muy pronto tendremos respuestas.

-Estás equivocado- Insistió Steve.

-Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir: Piensa lo que quieras.-Tony volvió a centrar su atención en su computadora.

Steve se acercó a mí.

-¿tú qué piensas?-me preguntó.

-Yo creo que nos ocultan algo, lo que dijo Fury sobre la fuente de energía limpia no me convenció.

-¿no confías en SHIELD? ¿En Phil?

-Por supuesto que confío en Coulson-le dije mirándolo a los ojos- pero eso no significa que no nos estén ocultando cosas.

El asintió

-Está bien, confiaré en tu razonamiento.

Le sonreí y observé como desaparecía luego de salir del laboratorio y doblar a la derecha.

Suspiré.

-¿Te gusta el anciano?-me preguntó Tony.

-¿Qué? No, no. Él no me interesa de esa forma.

-No trates de negarlo-el sonrió y me dieron ganas de golpearlo por eso- He visto como lo miras- sentí como me ruborizaba- y como él te mira a ti.

-Oh, vamos, Tony- le dije, tratando de sonar aburrida- Deja de hablar tonterías.

Decidí hacerle una segunda visita a Loki asi que me despedí de Tony y Bruce y salí del laboratorio tarareando una canción que había escuchado hace poco. Justo cuando salía me topé con Fury y Natasha. Caminé despreocupadamente para no atraer la atención de los otros agentes que estaban por ahí. Fury había dicho que podía ir otra vez pero no había dicho cuando. Pude haberle preguntado cuando me lo encontré saliendo del laboratorio pero algo en la expresión de su rostro me había dicho que no era el momento apropiado.

Loki se me quedó mirando en cuanto aparecí.

-No pensé que volverías-me dijo- Pensé que no te dejarían.

-Por si no lo habías notado, yo lo obedezco a SHIELD; no formo parte de su organización.

-No, pero les temes. Temes que te vuelvan a encerrar y experimenten contigo. La serpiente le teme al ratón, que cómico.

-No les temo- repliqué, pero mi estomago se contrajo de manera extraña. Loki había dado en el clavo al mencionar lo de encerrarme.

-No me mientas- me ordenó- puedo ver dentro de ti. Tu corazón, tus miedos, tus anhelos más profundos. Todo.

-¿Asi que lees mentes?

-Solo cuando me lo permiten.

-No lo he hecho.

-Sí que lo has hecho. Dices que tu madre no te interesa pero la verdad es que añoras pasar tiempo con ella, extrañas a tu padre y cargas con la culpa de su partida.-aspiré aire bruscamente- oh, sí, el se fue porque no podía soportar tener a una abominación como hija, le causabas nauseas. Tú sabes eso y es por eso que te dejó a ti y a tu madre- los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas que traté de reprimir. Yo no lloraba. Nunca. Punto-¿Quieres que siga? ¿Quieres que te diga la verdadera razón por la que aceptaste esto? La verdad es que…

-¡Basta!-le grité- ¡Ni una palabra más! ¡Ni una! Dices algo más te juro que te mataré con mis propias manos.

-Ah- dijo él con los ojos brillantes- ahí esta la ira que tanto buscaba. Asi me gustas más, exaltada y furibunda.

-Estás loco, Fury tenía razón- me di la vuelta para irme pero Loki habló.

-Lamento si te he ofendido pero sacar todo esto te hará bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? En este momento no me siento exactamente bien, que digamos.

-Pero lo harás, eres fuerte.

En ese momento hubo una explosión en algún lugar cerca de ahí. Me vi empujada hacia la barandilla y grite cuando perdí el equilibro, mi cuerpo pasó sobre la barandilla y me aferré a esta justo cuando comenzaba a caer.

Quede suspendida y traté de no perder la cabeza. Podía adherirme al metal y esperar a que alguien viniera en mi ayuda. De pronto, unas manos se aferraron a mis brazos y me ayudaron a subir.

Loki estaba afuera de su celda mirándome con diversión.

-Este será nuestro secreto-me dijo.

Volteé y oí a unos hombres que gritaban desde el pasillo: "¡Hay que reparar la turbina!" y "si perdemos otra la nave caerá"

-Este es tu plan, ¿no es así? Destruir el Helitransporte.-le dije.

Loki, que mágicamente estaba de vuelta en su celda, me lanzó una mirada de superioridad.

-Mi plan, humana tonta, es hacer mucho más que eso.

Estaba cerca del panel de control asi que extendí la mano y la coloque sobre el botón que decir "soltar". La sonrisa de Loki desapareció.

Escuché un rugido descomunal e inmediatamente recordé lo que me dijo Coulson y estuve segura de una cosa: Hulk estaba suelto y no podía ser detenido.

A menos que…

Aparté la mano rápidamente y salí corriendo. No me fue difícil encontrar a Bruce, es decir, Hulk. Habían trabajadores corriendo despavoridos y gritando.

Hulk estaba en una especie de taller destrozándolo todo. Aun podía reconocer a Bruce ahí dentro, más o menos era el mismo hombre solo que diez veces más grande y musculoso y… verde.

Yo era la única persona ahí, y no era de extrañar. Ver a Bruce asi, tan fuera de control, fue aterrador.

-¿Bruce?-pregunté con precaución- Bruce, soy Cat.

Hulk se fijó en mí y soltó un rugido. Lanzó hacia un lado lo que tenía en las manos y golpeo el suelo como solían hacer los gorilas enojados.

Alcé las manos en señal de paz.

-Todo va a estar bien, ¿si? Vamos a tranquilizarnos y…

Él me lanzó el ala de un Quinjet que estaba cerca pero yo alcé una mano para detenerla y la hice a un lado.

Si antes estaba solo molesto, ahora estaba furibundo. Empezó a correr hacia mí y yo levante unas vigas de metal que estaban a un lado e hice que se le enroscaran en las muñecas y los tobillos. Ahora, ya tenía algo que controlar; lo mande a volar hacia atrás e hice que se quedara contra el muro de concreto.

Él no estaba contento con eso, podía sentir la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo para liberarse, y era mucha. Solté un jadeo pero me negué a rendirme; si lo hacía, era probable que Hulk me hiciera papilla, en el más literal de los sentidos.

-¡Al suelo!- oí que gritaba alguien.

Me distraje lo suficiente como para perder el control sobre Hulk pero me tiré al suelo tal y como me lo habían ordenado. Vi a Thor detrás de mí, haciendo girar algo plateado a sorprendente velocidad, luego se lo lanzó a Hulk y este se vio lanzado hacia atrás una segunda vez.

-¡Vete!- me gritó Thor- ¡Yo me encargaré de él!

No tuvo que pedírmelo dos veces. Salí corriendo y lo deje atrás. No sabía a donde ir, solo que tenía que correr. Había humo por todos lados y, de repente, me sentí perdida. No sabía en dónde estaba, o si Steve estaba vivo o si Tony lo estaba.

«Loki» pensé, de pronto «Van a liberarlo, y si lo hacen no podremos encontrar el Teseracto»

Tardé un segundo en orientarme y echarme a correr antes de que una lluvia de balas empezara. Corrí lo más rápido que pude por los pasillos del helitransporte. Cuando pasé por un pasillo por el que creí haber corrido hacia solo unos minutos temí volver a perderme, pero después vi aquella puerta de metal que llevaba a la celda de Loki. La habían arrancado y tirado a un lado.

Hubo un disparo y luego Loki apareció haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-La humana de nuevo-me dijo- que desagradable sorpresa.

Tenía su cetro otra vez y estaba cubierto de sangre. Un gemido de dolor me llegó detrás de él. Loki hizo ademán de marcharse, rodeándome por la derecha, pero me moví y me volví a interponer en su camino.

-Si crees que te voy a dejar- le dije- estás muy equivocado.

-Te salvé la vida- me recordó.

-Y yo la tuya al no presionar ese botón. Ya no te debo nada y no te dejaré ir. Punto.

Me dio una gran sonrisa.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso.

Me puse en guardia; no era Natasha Romanoff pero, sin duda, podía asestarle al dios loco que tenía al frente unos buenos golpes.

Él esperó, evaluándome, y yo hice lo mismo. Lamentablemente yo tenía una paciencia limitada así que me aburrí muy rápido y lancé mi puño hacia su cara, preparándome mentalmente para el dolor que vendría después… solo que eso jamás paso. Obviamente, Loki había estado esperando eso porque me esquivó y, cuando me fui para adelante, tomó mi cabeza y la estrelló contra la pared. Solté un grito de dolor y luego golpeé el suelo duramente.

Loki me miró, ligeramente aburrido.

-Nos volveremos a ver- me prometió.

Tuve la urgencia de enseñarle el dedo medio y decirle que haga algo físicamente imposible, pero cuando alcé la vista ya no estaba.

Fue entonces que recordé el gemido que había oído. Me levante tambaleante y todo el mundo dio vueltas y volví a golpear el suelo de rodillas. Un líquido viscoso corría por mi frente y se deslizaba por mi mejilla izquierda. Llevé mi mano hacia mi frente para ver qué era y cuando la baje estaba empapada de sangre.

Como en ese momento no podía ponerme de pie, caminé a gatas hacia el pasillo que te llevaba a la celda de Loki. Hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad antes de salir de este y me puse de pie.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Cap 5**

**La Pérdida**

No esperaba ver a Coulson apoyado sobre la pared y con una enorme mancha carmesí en su siempre impecable camisa. En su regazo tenía un arma como jamás había visto antes; pero eso no era lo que me importaba.

-¿Phil?- jamás le había llamado asi. Me arrodillé frente y repetí su nombre.

-Cat- dijo él, mirándome. Su respiración era trabajosa.

-Sí, aquí estoy- tomé su mano.

-¿Se… se…-hizo una mueca- escapó?

Asentí.

-Lo siento- continuó Coulson- Trate de detenerlo pero…

-Shhh, no pasa nada. Además, yo también fallé. ¿Alguien sabe que estás aquí?- traté de que mi voz sonara práctica y calmada- ¿Fury? ¿Natasha? ¿Maria?

-No- él jadeó.

Se iba a morir si no hacía nada, lo podía ver venir

-Debes tener algún micrófono o algo, tengo que contactar con Fury.

El alzó la mano y se la llevó al oído, luego saco algo azul y me lo dio. Lo coloqué en su sitio y hablé

-¿Fury? ¿Fury me oyes?- miré a Coulson, que agonizaba- ¡¿Fury?!- chillé.

-¿Agente Coulson?- la voz de Fury sonó sorprendida.

-No, no, soy Cat. Coulson está herido y necesita atención médica. Deben darse prisa porque es grave.

-¿en dónde están?

-En la celda de Loki-contesté- A propósito, él ha huido.

-Eso ya lo sé- me gruñó Fury.

-Pues lo decía por si no lo sabías- dije bruscamente- Vengan rápido, por favor. Él esta…- examiné a Coulson-… sólo dense prisa, ¿sí?

-Estarán allá lo más pronto posible.-Me saqué el micrófono del oído y tiré a un lado.

La cabeza me palpitaba y veía ligeramente doble, pero ignoré todo eso.

-Estás sangrando- observó Coulson.

-No es nada, tú estás peor- le sonreí tristemente.

-Me voy a morir- me dijo, no sonaba asustado sino resignado.

-No, Coulson, no lo harás. Yo…

-Shhh- el tomó mi mano y la apretó- Escucha lo que te voy a decir- se notaba que le costaba hablar- yo… yo creo en ti, en ustedes; derroten a Loki y salven al mundo, los Vengadores tienen que estar unidos.

-Los Vengadores- repetí- que nombre tan estúpido.

Coulson sonrió.

-Creo en ti- repitió.

Vi como sus ojos se desenfocaban y prácticamente pude sentir la vida abandonando su cuerpo, aflojo su agarre y su mano cayó flácida contra el suelo. Así supe que había muerto.

-¿Coulson?- pregunté, esperando que me respondiera- ¿Phil?- mi cara se contrajo y mis ojos se humedecieron. Luché contra las lágrimas porque yo jamás lloraba, odiaba hacerlo. Podía ser insolente e insubordinada pero jamás una llorona.

En ese momento un sollozo se me escapó y mi fachada tan perfectamente creada de indiferencia se empezó a resquebrajar. Me ordené ser fuerte para que SHIELD no viera mi debilidad pero era tan difícil…

Extendí una mano temblorosa y bajé los parpados de Coulson, así al menos parecería que está dormido.

Cerré los ojos y recordé como había conocido a Coulson.

_Era un día lluvioso y estaba caminando rápidamente por las calles de Manhattan para llegar al metro y tomar la línea 11, que me llevaría directo a Brooklyn._

_Me estaban siguiendo._

_En ese momento me había sentido nerviosa, hace solo un día había pasado lo del banco y temía que la policía fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento. Los hombres vestidos de negro que estaban siguiéndome me daban miedo._

_Subí la capucha de mi sudadera negra y caminé más rápido. La lluvia comenzó a caer con más intensidad y en menos de un minuto estuve mojada de los pies a la cabeza y escurriendo._

_Los hombres se habían acercado más por lo que decidí tomar y atajo por un callejón para tratar de perderlos. Muy pronto me di cuenta de mi error: era un callejón sin salida. Maldije entre dientes y me di la vuelta dar marcha atrás y salir pitando de ahí, pero cuando lo hice vi a diez personas apuntándome con sus armas._

_Podía quitármelos de encima y huir pero el pánico me tenía paralizada. ¿Qué querían de mí? ¿Sabían lo del banco? ¿Eran del FBI? Esas y muchas preguntas más rondaban por mi mente, impidiendo que formara un plan de escape decente. Me sentía como un animal acorralado._

_Uno de los hombres dio un paso adelante y yo retrocedí instintivamente y me pegué al muro de concreto que bloqueaba mi huida. Estaba entre dos edificios y vi escaleras de incendio que probablemente me servirían para crear una barrera entre estos hombres y yo. _

_El hombre que había dado el paso habló, sacándome de mis planes de huida._

_-¿Eres Cathy Monroe?-me preguntó._

_-Algo me dice que ya lo sabes- me las arreglé para que mi voz sonara arrogante y tranquila, todo lo opuesto a como me sentía. En ese momento solo quise estar en mi casa, con ropa seca y envuelta en una manta mientras tomaba chocolate caliente._

_-¿Eres o no?- insistió._

_-Sí, sí soy- rodé los ojos- ahora la pregunta es ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Los Hombres de Negro? ¿Vinieron a reclutarme?- una sonrisa forzada se extendió por mi cara, ¿de dónde sacaba toda esta seguridad si me sentía tan aterrada? –Supongo que agente C suena genial._

_-No somos los Hombre de Negro-me dijo el hombre con paciencia- Pero te vamos a pedir que nos acompañes._

_-Termina con esto de una vez, Coulson- dijo otro de los hombres- Solo tomémosla y llevémosla con Fury…- el otro hombre, Coulson, alzó una mano y el otro se calló inmediatamente._

_¿Llevémosla ante Fury? ¿Quién era Fury? No, esa no era la pregunta correcta. La pregunta correcta era: ¿Qué quería de mí?_

_Coulson debió ver el miedo en mis ojos porque su rostro, que hasta entonces se había mantenido estoico e imperturbable, se suavizó un poco._

_-Solo tendrás que venir con nosotros-dijo- Te haremos unas preguntas y luego te podrás ir._

_-Lo siento, mi madre se preocupará si no llego, me está esperando- mentí. Probablemente mi madre estaba en algún bar de Brooklyn._

_-Ella entenderá- algo en el modo en que lo dijo me hizo creer que sabía lo de mi madre- Tienes que acompañarnos, ¿lo harás?_

_-¿tengo opción?- la insolencia volvió._

_-No realmente- Coulson me dio una sonrisa amable. Él era, aparentemente, inmune a mi personalidad._

_-Solo acabemos con esto de una vez._

-Cat- la voz de Fury me trajo de vuelta al presente. Era la primera vez que me llamaba Cat en vez de niña insolente o malcriada.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el cuerpo de Coulson, este contrastaba de manera grotesca con el hombre de mis recuerdos. Las ganas de llorar volvieron y me golpearon como una bola de demolición.

-¿Si?- Mi voz se rompió. Aparté la vista del rostro de Coulson y miré a Fury.

-Deberías ir a que te revisen esa herida.

Volví a llevar mi mano hacia mi frente.

-Estoy bien- le aseguré.

Me puse de pie.

-Si es así, dirígete al Centro de Control-me ordenó con voz monótona- Necesito hablar con los que quedan.

-¿Los que quedan?

-Hablaremos en el Centro de Control-repitió- Necesito… ocuparme de esto.

Asentí y salí de ahí.

Por supuesto, no tenía ganas de hablar solo quería ir a mi compartimento y dormir. La herida en la cabeza seguía palpitándome un poco pero nada que no pudiera soportar. Además, Coulson confiaba en mí y en Los Vengadores para salvar al mundo y no traicionaría su confianza.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Cap 6**

**Los que quedan**

Cuando vi a Steve en el Centro de Control mi autocontrol se quebró y me lancé a sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces. Estaba tan feliz de verlo a salvo que no me importó la mirada que nos lanzó Tony cuando Steve me devolvió el abrazo. Me aparté de él, un poco avergonzada, y luego fui a abrazar a Tony.

Luego, me senté muy apartada de ellos y apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y junte las manos.

-Mierda- dije, después de recostar la cabeza sobre mis manos entrelazadas. Hice una mueca.

-Necesitas poner hielo sobre eso- me aconsejó Tony- Se ve muy sangriento.

-No es necesario, de verdad- Mire mis manos, las cuales estaban teñidas de sangre, que bien podría ser la de Coulson.

Oh, Dios, había visto morir a una persona, y había dejado escapar a su asesino. Sentía tanta ira, confusión y culpa dentro de mí. La ira me quemaba por dentro y pugnaba por salir mientras que la culpa acababa conmigo lenta y dolorosamente. Y la confusión… me hacía sentir enferma porque obviamente sentía algo por Loki, aparte de unos deseos locos de matarlo.

-Toma- Tony me dio una bolsa con hielo y no sabía de dónde la había sacado.

-Gracias- la puse sobre mi frente dolorida y suspire aliviada.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- me preguntó Steve.

-Luchando contra Loki-contesté malhumorada- Debí matarlo cuando tuve oportunidad, por mi culpa Coulson está…- no pude terminar, la palabra se quedo atorada debido al nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

-Muerto- completó Fury- Pero no fue culpa tuya, él tomó su decisión- Fury lanzó algo sobre la mesa y cuando vi qué era miré hacia otro lado mientras una solitaria lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla derecha. Me la sequé rápidamente. No iba a llorar, no aún al menos.- Y murió defendiéndola- finalizó.

Sobre la mesa estaban los cromos que había estado coleccionando Coulson, según me había contado. Sabía que eran antiguos y muy valiosos para él, ya que era una gran fan del Capitán América.

Me levante abruptamente, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Lloraría en cualquier momento y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Quería salir de aquí para que estos hombres no me vieran llorar, ninguno de ellos estaba como yo y no pretendía darles un vistazo a mi lado más frágil.

-¿Puedo irme?-le pregunté a Fury, sorprendiéndonos a todos- ¿Por favor? A mi compartimento, quiero decir- aclaré rápidamente- No me iré de aquí hasta que Loki haya sido encontrado y castigado.

-Puedes irte- me concedió Fury y yo prácticamente salí corriendo de ahí.

Una vez en mi compartimento, lloré, sollocé y maldije cuanto quise. Luego de unos minutos, diciéndome a mi misma que tenía que ser fuerte, paré. No quería que todos aquí pensaran que era una debilucha que lloraba por cualquier cosa, quería que pensaran que era tan fuerte y valiente como ellos y, sobre todo, que era digna de estar aquí.

Me quite la ropa a tirones, porque esta estaba sucia y pegajosa por el sudor, y la lancé al otro extremo de la habitación. Cuando estuve del todo desnuda, tomé mi mochila y caminé al cuarto de baño anexado a mi compartimento, abrazándola contra mi pecho. Me mantuve debajo de la ducha unos quince minutos mientras el agua lavaba la sangre y el sudor de mi cuerpo, había un shampoo con un agradable olor a uva que use para lavar mi cabello y cuando terminé, cerré la ducha y me envolví en una toalla.

Había un pequeño espejo sobre el lavabo, que utilicé para ver la herida que tenía y que aun palpitaba. Mis ojos verdes examinaron mi reflejo y la sangre escarlata que aun seguía corriendo por un lado de la cara hacía que mi piel se viera aun más pálida de lo habitual. Mi cabello marrón caía en ondas revueltas sobre mis hombros. Jamás me había visto más cansada.

-Está bien- le dije a mi reflejo- Todo va a pasar.

Salí del baño en ropa interior y me metí directamente debajo de las sabanas. Había peinado mi cabello y este estaba extendido sobre la almohada como un abanico. Cerré los ojos y deseé dormirme antes de que las imágenes de Coulson invadieran mi mente. Afortunadamente, estaba tan cansada y la cabeza me dolía tanto que no pude mantener los ojos abiertos por otro minuto más y la inconsciencia me arrastro a la dulce oscuridad.

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta, parecía que tan solo había dormido 5 minutos, en realidad, fueron sólo 10. Me puse de pie, desorientada y con el corazón latiéndome contra las costillas. Rápidamente recordé en donde estaba así que me vestí y abrí la puerta.

-Lamento despertarte-me dijo Steve- no sabía que dormías.

-Está bien- dije displicente. Esperaba no tener los ojos hinchados por llorar.

En ese momento sentí que algo caliente se deslizaba por mi mejilla, llevé mi mano hacia allí y cuando la retire tenía las yemas de los dedos manchadas con sangre.

-Rayos-mascullé- no deja sangrar.

Steve me miró preocupado.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería-me aconsejó- Yo te puedo acompañar- sugirió con una sonrisa tímida que me pareció entrañable.

Traté de reprimir una sonrisa y asentí.

Durante el trayecto, Steve me contó lo que SHIELD nos había estado ocultando. Ellos habían fabricado armas a partir de Teseracto y eso era llamado "la fase 2" Tony lo había descubierto justo cuando Steve había llevado un prototipo al laboratorio y se lo había lanzado a Fury. Cosas como estas hacían que no confiara ni en mi sombra; si bien SHIELD era una agencia súper secreta que atendía asuntos súper secretos, no les habría costado nada decirnos el verdadero porqué de nuestra presencia.

Steve también me contó que habíamos perdido a Thor, Loki había soltado la jaula con su hermano adoptivo adentro; y también a Hulk, que había abandonado el Helitransporte junto con un F-22 que intentaba distraerlo. Lo único bueno que había pasado era que Clint Barton, el amigo de Natasha, había sido recuperado y confinado a una celda de aislamiento.

En la enfermería me pusieron antiséptico, el cual hizo que maldijera por un buen rato, y luego a aplicaron un ungüento para que el sangrado se detuviera. También me hicieron exámenes de vista y me dieron pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, gracias a Dios.

-Si tienes mareos o dolor de cabeza debes venir de inmediato-le dijo la enfermera.

-Lo haré- le aseguré.

Steve me llevó de regreso y, mientras caminábamos en silencio, me entretuve mirando cuan guapo era. Había algo en el que lo hacía confiable. De hecho, el emanaba solemnidad y sinceridad. Después de un rato me encontré tratando de imaginar cómo había sido el mundo en su época.

-¿En dónde naciste?-le pregunté para romper el silencio.

-En Brooklyn, en 1918- me dio otra de sus sonrisas que hacían que mis piernas temblaran- Ahora ya no conozco esta ciudad, ha crecido tanto. Recuerdo cuando Times Square no tenía ningún anuncio y los primeros autos recorrían la ciudad. Tenía una banda y cantábamos todos los viernes- el rió- Me desperté luego de 70 años y mi ciudad parecía un circo-Sacudió la cabeza- Supongo que esta bien. ¿Y tú? ¿De dónde eres?

-También de Brooklyn- contesté con orgullo- Vivo en Berkeley Place y no me gusta ir mucho a la Ciudad porque está llena de snobs pero supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme porque viviré en el Upper East Side- me reí. Pensaba decirle sí a la propuesta de Tony- Creo que me mudaré antes de mi cumpleaños número 18.

-¿Cuándo será?-él se veía realmente interesado.

-El 1 de enero. Planeo ir a Times Square y ver como desciende la bola de Times Tower, siempre me ha gustado ir. El año pasado me besó un británico-me reí- tu sabes, la tradición del primer beso del año.

-De hecho, no sabía nada de eso.

-Quizá podríamos ir alguna vez para que veas cuan bonito se ve todo.-le propuse- Hay fuegos artificiales y varios cantantes se presentan. Es un espectáculo digno de ver.

-Claro, eso me encantaría.

Llegamos a mi compartimento.

-Bueno, gracias por acompañarme, Steve-le dije- si pasa algo, por favor avísame, ¿si? Estaré de acuerdo con lo que tú y Tony decidan, porque sé que ustedes no se quedaran de brazos cruzados.

-Lo haré.

Me quede recostada en el marco de la puerta, viendo como se alejaba.

Las respuestas que esperaba llegaron 10 minutos después pero no fue Steve quien las trajo, sino Tony.

-Vamos, tenemos que ponernos en marcha ahora mismo si queremos derrotar al rey de los renos.

-¿Quién?-pregunté, confundida.

-Loki. Ese… desgraciado planea usar mi torre para su espectáculo, el Capitán y yo hemos decidido ir a detenerlo y él fue por Natasha para ver si ella sabe pilotar una nave. Partimos ahora mismo.

-Whoa, ¿me estas diciendo que Loki está planeando hacer todo su espectáculo en Manhattan?

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir. Ahora, en marcha.

-Sí, sí, solo espera un segundo- corrí a buscar mi teléfono y cuando lo hallé corrí a reunirme con Tony- muy bien, ya estoy lista.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la plataforma de vuelo yo marcaba frenéticamente el número de una de las personas más importantes en mi vida; y ella no contestaba.

-¿Estas llamando a tu madre?- me preguntó Tony.

Solté un bufido.

-Por supuesto que no, ella puede estar donde quiera. Estoy llamando a mi mejor amiga, Macy, para que se aleje lo más que pueda de Manhattan- volví a marcar el número- ¿Ya llamaste a Pepper?

-No, ella está segura en D. C y…- en ese momento Macy contestó.

-¡Ah! Por fin contestas-le chillé- Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo así que pon atención: Tienes que salir de Manhattan ahora mismo.

Ella rió.

-¿Esta es una de tus bromas? Además, estoy en Brooklyn.- casi grito del alivio.

-Ok, eso está a una distancia segura de toda la locura que se desatará.

-¿Locura? ¿Qué locura? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿En dónde estás? ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases?- era típico de ella hacer cientos de preguntas a la vez.

-Es difícil de explicar…

-Oh, no, no me digas que es difícil de explicar. Dime que esta pasando o iré ahora mismo a Midtown y me quedare allí.

-Mace, por favor, este es uno de esos momentos en los que te pido que confíes en mi, ¿sí? solo hazlo y prometo que te contare todo después.

-Cat, ¿pasa algo malo? ¿Estás en problemas? Si necesitas esconderte de alguien puedes quedarte en mi casa, lo sabes ¿no?

-Lo sé pero no es nada de eso- Estábamos llegando a la pista de aterrizaje y desde aquí podía ver a Natasha y a Steve junto con Clint Barton, ella tenía algo en sus brazos-¿vas a hacerlo? ¿Te quedarás en Brooklyn? ¿Por mí?

Oí como suspiraba.

-Está bien, pero espero que vengas a mi casa y me cuentes todo, aunque no sepa de que se trate ese _todo_, ¿lo prometes?

-Sí, lo prometo. Adiós, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

-¡Oh! ¡Espera!- dije antes de que cortara- Si quieres más información tal vez CNN te pueda decir algo.

-Ok, ni creas que lo que acabas de decir me ha confundido más- solté una carcajada- estaré al pendiente de las noticias.

Guardé mi teléfono en uno de los bolsillos y me reuní con el resto.

-Toma-me dijo Natasha, dándome algo de color azul. Lo extendí frente a mí y resultó ser un traje como el que ella y Maria tenían. Era un traje de SHIELD- Creo que es de tu talla y aquí hay unas botas y un arma. Más tarde te enseñare como usarla.

-Ya sé cómo usar un arma- repliqué- ¿En dónde me cambio?

-Ahí- Clint señalo el lugar en donde guardaban las mascarillas y los tanques de oxígeno- Es uno de los pocos lugares en la nave que no tienen cámaras de vigilancia.

-Está bien- le dije, preguntándome que hacía fuera de su celda pero luego me olvidé de eso ya que si él estaba aquí era porque confiaban en que no haría nada malo.

Cinco minutos después salí del lugar vestida como el personal de SHIELD. Había atado mi cabello en una coleta para que no estorbara y usaba las mismas botas que Natasha. Ella me dio un cinturón, que até alrededor de mi cintura y después me dio una 9mm para que la colgara y cartuchos de repuesto.

-Estoy lista- canturreé.

-Ahora yo iré a ponerme mi traje y luego conseguiremos un jet- dijo Tony- oh, y no es que importe pero, ¿Alguien sabe cómo pilotar un jet?

-Yo sé-contestó Clint- Por cierto, soy…

-Clint Barton- lo interrumpió Tony- El ex mono volador de Loki, es bueno volverte a tener en nuestras filas.

-Yo soy Cat- le sonreí con amabilidad.

-Lo sé, Natasha me ha hablado sobre ti.

-Basta de presentaciones- nos dijo Tony- Nos vemos en 5.

-Hay que darnos prisa antes de Fury note lo que planeamos hacer- nos dijo Steve.

-Como ordene el Capitán- dije yo, dándole un codazo amistoso.

Tony nos dejó y, mientras tanto, Natasha se encargó de recordarme cómo se usaba un arma, algunas maneras de bloquear ataques y cuando fuimos a "tomar prestado" un jet me dio un audífono para que me lo pusiera dentro del oído que me mantendría conectada con los otros. Conseguir el jet fue sorprendentemente fácil. Clint se sentó en el asiento del piloto y Natasha en el del copiloto, yo tomé uno de esos asientos que había en los laterales y no me quise abrocharme los cinturones.

A medida que los segundos pasaban empecé a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de suceder y en las personas que habíamos perdido. Mi corazón dolió al pensar en Coulson y tuve ganas de matar a Loki por todo lo que había hecho.

-¿Te sientes bien?-me preguntó Steve, sentándose a mi lado- No te preocupes, todo va a ir bien. No vas a resultar herida. Esos… Chitauri no te dañarán.

-¿Chitauri? ¿Qué es eso?

-Asi se llaman las criaturas que lidera Loki.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-¿No lo entiendes, Steve? No me preocupo por mí, me preocupo por el resto. ¿Habrá más heridos? ¿Cómo está Thor? ¿Dónde esta Bruce? ¿Están heridos?

-No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que no dejare que nadie más resulte lastimado.

En ese momento el jet despegó y dejamos atrás al Helitransporte, con Tony volando delante de nosotros.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Cap 7**

**El Pandemónium**

Ya estábamos llegando a Manhattan, podía ver la Estatua de la Libertad en Liberty Island y los rascacielos típicos de la ciudad. Me estaba mordiendo la uña del pulgar distraídamente pero dejé de hacerlo en cuanto me di cuenta; usualmente solía ser una persona relativamente calmada, bueno, no del todo pero no me mordía las uñas desde que tenía 11, así que esto era grave. Chitauri, dioses locos, súper hombres y una inminente invasión, ¿Cómo no iba a estar nerviosa con eso? Solo tenía 18, o al menos los cumpliría en 3 meses, ningún chico de mi edad estaba sometido a tanta tensión. ¡Ve a salvar tu ciudad! ¡Venga a Coulson!…

-Tenemos contacto con el Helitransporte- nos dijo Natasha, a través de los audífonos- La Base nos ha pedido que los mantengamos informados.

-¿Fury lo sabe? ¿Sabe que hemos salido sin permiso?- pregunté sin podérmelo creer.

-Así parece- ese fue Clint.

-¿Y no quiere que regresemos inmediatamente?- insistí sin podérmelo creer aún.

-No, nos ha dado luz verde para seguir con la misión- me dijo Natasha- Y eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer.

-Eso me parece genial- nos dijo Tony, sorprendiéndome- Ahora, ¿podrían darse prisa y ayudarme a luchar contra el rey de los renos? Acaba de lanzarme por una ventana mientras estaba sin armadura.

-Ya vamos para allá, Stark-le dijo Natasha- Solo ten paciencia.

-A propósito, ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Comiéndose unas hamburguesas? Porque el portal ya fue activado.

-Llegaremos en 3 minutos- Natasha sonaba ligeramente exasperada. Tony no respondió.

Lo del portal era verdad, podía ver como un rayo azul salía desde lo alto de la Torre Stark e iba directamente al cielo. Ahí había una especie de agujero del cual salían varias formas que volaban y disparaban.

-Oh, dios mío- murmuré y me levanté de mi asiento para ver mejor.

El Quinjet se dirigió a la torre Stark, vi a Loki en el en pent-house y oí como Natasha le ordenaba a Clint que sacara el cañón. Justo cuando iba a disparar, Loki nos disparó con su cetro y le dio a un ala. Pude escuchar como Natasha maldecía en ruso y me vi empujada hacia la izquierda. Grité mientras el jet se movía de un lado para otro y empezábamos a caer. Estaba rebotando por todos lados, tratando de aferrarme a algo, hasta que Steve me tomó por los hombros y me dijo que me sujetara de él mientras aterrizábamos de emergencia. Cuando finalmente tocamos tierra, estaba con los brazos alrededor de Steve sujetándome como si me fuera la vida en ello.

-Ya pasó-me tranquilizó- Ya pasó todo.

Asentí y me separé de él.

Steve se puso la máscara de su traje y tomó su escudo mientras Natasha y Clint salían de sus asientos y se apresuraban a llegar a nuestro lado.

-bien, hora de enfrentarnos al caos.-dijo Natasha.

Caos era un eufemismo para lo que estaba pasando afuera. Había gente corriendo asustada, gente gritando y gente atrapada en sus autos o en autobuses.

-Ahí-les dije, señalando arriba. Otra ola, de lo que según yo eran Chitauris.

-¿Estás viendo esto, Stark?- oí que Steve le decía a Tony.

-Sip- escuche que Tony le respondía por el audífono- Cuando llegue Bruce haz el favor de avisarme, ¿sí?

-¿Cuándo Bruce llegue?- inquirió confundido.

-Sí, estoy seguro de que lo hará. Por cierto, Thor y Loki están peleando en mi torre.

-Aun hay civiles aquí- nos dijo Steve- Hay que ayudarlos.

Justo cuando terminábamos de sacar a unas personas que se habían quedado atrapadas en un autobús, percibí que algo se acercaba, fue como un pinchazo que me decía que una gran cantidad de metal se acercaba y solo podían ser Chitauri. Se lo advertí a Steve unos segundos antes de que los viéramos.

Los Chitauri resultaban realmente grotescos a la vista con su piel grisácea y aquellas armaduras doradas que cubrían su cuerpo.

-Aun hay civiles en la línea de fuego- Nos dijo Steve, entrando al modo Capitán América- Iré a decirle a los policías lo que tienen que hacer para que no haya heridos. Ustedes quédense aquí.

Yo corrí hacia la 101, en donde había personas corriendo y llamándose una a otras.

-¡Salgan de aquí!- les grité- ¡Vayan lo más lejos posible!- algunas personas me hicieron caso y echaron a correr pero aun habían otras llorando y llamando a sus familiares- ¡Todo el mundo tiene que dejar Midtown!- volví a gritar- Vendrán más de esas cosas y todo se pondrá peor.

Como si me hubieran oído, más Chitauri entraron en escena causando más caos y destrucción a su paso. Una lluvia de disparos hizo que la gente chillara histérica y corriera hacia Grand Central. Yo simplemente alcé la mano e hice que sus naves se retorcieran como aquel reloj que le había lanzado a Banner.

-¿A qué están esperando?- les grité a los que aun estaban por ahí- ¡Váyanse de una maldita vez!

Oí un llanto quedo que venía de mi derecha, cuando miré para ver de qué se trataba vi a un niñito de unos 5 años llorando frente al escaparate de una de las tientas que estaban al otro lado de la calle.

Volví a oír disparos y explosiones que indicaban la presencia de más Chitauri así que no pensé y solo corrí hacia aquel niño que se había perdido. Crucé la calle sorteando escombros, autos volcados y, aunque me diera nauseas admitirlo, algunos cadáveres.

Tomé al niño en mis brazos y me metí a la tienda. El lugar estaba vacío y eso estaba bien para mí pero los sollozos del niño eran muy altos y podía ver que algunos Chitauri se habían quedado y estaban inspeccionando las tiendas y los edificios. Maldije en voz baja y corrí a esconderme con el niño aun en brazos a uno de los probadores.

-Shhh- le susurré bajándolo- Todo está bien, ¿Sí? ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunté con toda la dulzura que fui capaz de reunir.

-Matt-me contestó.

-¿Matt? Qué bonito nombre. El mío es Cat.

-¿Cat?-preguntó con su vocecita- ¿Cómo un gato?

-Sí, exacto, como un gato. ¿En donde están tus padres, Matt?

-No lo sé, me perdí.- el respiró entrecortadamente y luego rompió a llorar, asustado.

-Todo va a estar bien-lo consolé- Dime el nombre de tus padres y te ayudare a buscarlos, ¿sí? Lo prometo.

-Ellos me dijeron que no debo hablar con extraños.

Casi me río.

-Y ellos tienen mucha razón, Matt, pero si no me dices sus nombres no los podremos buscar. Además, tú sabes mi nombre y yo el tuyo, ya somos prácticamente amigos, ¿no es así?

Le di una sonrisa que esperaba que sirviera de consuelo al niño.

-Se llaman Rick y Lauren.

-¿Cuáles son sus apellidos?

-Morgan-me contestó.

-Muy bien, ahora saldremos de aquí e iremos donde un policía para que nos ayude. Todo va a ir bien, no te preocupes.

Caminé lentamente y sin hacer nada de ruido hasta la puerta, había algunos Chitauri afuera pero esperaba ser capaz de controlarlos. Me sentía algo rara cargando al niño mientras este se aferraba a mi cuello y enterraba su cara cerca de mi clavícula.

-¿En dónde estás, Cat?- me chilló la voz de Steve al oído. Di un bote y luego reaccioné.

-En Park. A dos cuadras de Grand Central, en una tienda de ropa- le contesté- Hay un niño que perdió a sus padres y le prometí ayudarle a encontrarlos.

-Está bien, vamos para allá.

Mi equipo llegó en dos minutos y acabaron con los Chitauri rápidamente. Salí de la tienda con Matt aun en brazos y camine hacia ellos.

-Se llama Matt- les conté- Sus padres son Rick y Lauren Morgan, no sé más.

-Este no es nuestro trabajo- me dijo Natasha- Hay que llevarlo con la policía porque con nosotros corre más peligro que estando solo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero estaba solo y lloraba así que lo ayude- me defendí.

-Yo lo llevaré- me dijo Steve.

-¿Matt?- pregunté con suavidad- te quiero presentar a un amigo, ¿Está bien? Se llama Steve Rogers pero creo que tú lo conoces como el Capitán América.

Eso atrajo la atención de niño, porque levanto la cabeza de golpe y lo miro con admiración y sin podérselo creer.

-Te llevaré con los policías, ¿si?- le dijo Steve a Matt- Ellos te van a ayudar a encontrar a tus padres.

Matt le tendió los brazos a Steve y este lo cargó con facilitad.

-Ve hacia la barricada que está entre Lexington y la 40th, Cap.-le recomendó Clint- Nosotros te cubriremos.

El Capi se fue hacia aquella barricada, con Matt en brazos pero no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en ello porque una ola de Chitauri apareció y nos atacó con aquellas armas parecidas al cetro de Loki. Fue fácil para mí usar sus armas en su contra así que acababa con ellos con relativa facilidad.

O eso creí yo porque cuando otra ola llegó de la nada y uno de los rayos azules me cayó de lleno en el pecho y me mandó hacia atrás, haciéndome caer de espaldas; sentí como si me podría desmayar en cualquier momento. Oí a alguien gritar mi nombre pero estaba demasiado ocupada recordando cómo respirar como para preocuparme de quién se trataba. Luego de unos segundos pude respirar con normalidad y el dolor que sentía en el pecho pasó a ser poco más que un molesto ardor.

Me levanté con lentitud y me examiné, tratando de ver si había daños importantes. Aparentemente el traje me había protegido de todo. Los otros están demasiado concentrados peleando con los Chitauri que habían aparecido así que fui la primera que vio a Thor apareciendo y friendo con su martillo a los alienígenas que nos rodeaban.

Con la amenaza eliminada todos nos reunimos para planear una estrategia o lo que sea que se haga en estos casos.

-Escuchen, tenemos que trabajar en equipo si queremos derrotar a Loki y tomar el cubo. No hay otra manera de ganar esto- nos dijo el Capitán, ni bien regresó.

-Por ahora eso no será posible- replicó Thor- hay una barrera impenetrable que rodea al cubo. Además, tengo asuntos pendientes con mi hermano.

Clint le lanzó una mirada que decía _No-puedes-hablar-en-serio._

-¿Sí? Pues ponte en la fila-le dijo, sacando una flecha de su carcaj súper moderno.

-Uhm, no quiero molestarlos pero miren eso- señalé al portal y todos vimos como algo parecido a un gusano gigante con armadura salía de ahí, descendía y pasaba solo unos metros por encima de nosotros. De esta especie de gusano alienígena saltaban Chitauris que iban a parar a los edificios. Genial, más trabajo para nosotros.

En ese momento todos oímos como una moto se acercaba y cuando volteamos vimos a Bruce llegar.

-Es bueno volver a verlo, doctor Banner-le dijo Steve, cuando él se hubo acercado a nosotros.

-Bueno, no podrá perderme esto por nada del mundo- contestó Bruce. Su mirada se posó sobre Natasha y podía sentir el remordimiento emanando de él- Lo siento.

Ella solo asintió.

-Stark- ese el Capi hablando con Tony- El doctor Banner acaba de llegar.

-Perfecto-contestó Tony- porque les estoy llevando una fiesta.

Vi a Tony aparecer tras un edificio, seguido por una de esas cosas que parecían gusanos gigantes… y venían directo a nosotros.

-Mierda-mascullé.

-Doctor Banner- le dijo Steve- es hora de que se enoje.

A lo que Bruce respondió:

-Ese es mi secreto, Capitán: Yo siempre estoy enojado.- Bruce se transformo en Hulk en menos de un segundo, lo que me llenó de terror, a pesar de que un gusano gigante se acercaba a nosotros, pero Hulk dio un paso adelante y lanzó su puño a lo que se podía considerar la cara del gusano. Cuando la cosa chocó contra el puño de Hulk hubo un chirrido ensordecedor como metal haciéndose añicos y la cola del gusano se vio impulsada hacía adelante. Parte de la armadura de metal que cubría a la criatura se rompió, dejando ver una piel viscosa y rosada debajo. Tony, al ver esto, apuntó hacia allí y el gusano estalló provocando una explosión, de la cual fui protegida por Steve y su escudo.

La criatura estaba obviamente muerta y los Chitauris a nuestro alrededor empezaron a saltar chillidos furiosos pero Hulk les respondió con un rugido ensordecedor que me hizo reír. Mi sonrisa se borró cuando vi salir cinco de esos gusanos gigantes del portal.

Los siguientes cinco minutos fueron otro maldito caos. El Capitán empezó a lanzarnos órdenes a todos con la finalidad de tratar de frenar un poco la invasión. Mandó a Clint a la azotea de unos de los enormes edificios que nos rodeaban en donde su excelente puntería, no por nada le decían Ojo de Halcón, le permitiría atacar a los Chitauri que volaban, y de esos habían un montón. A Tony le ordenó hacer un perímetro y matar a las criaturas que salieran de él; Tony le echó una mano a Clint subiéndolo a la azotea que este había escogido.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando Thor subió a lo alto del Edificio Chrysler y usó aquel martillo suyo para freír, literalmente, a los Chitauri que salían del portal. Las órdenes que nos dio a mí y a Natasha fueron las más sencillas: quedarnos con él en tierra y combatir desde aquí. En cuanto a Hulk… a él le dijo que aplastara. Qué bien, al menos alguien se divertiría.

-Que comience la fiesta- oí que decía Natasha.

Debo admitir que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era mi fuerte, así que me patearon el culo un montón de veces antes de que empezara a matar a esas cosas con sus propias armas. Había algo en hacerlo que me ponía enfermaba por lo que cada vez que lo hacía tenía que recordarme que aquellas cosas no eran humanas en lo absoluto. Me había conseguido una de esas lanzas que disparaban rayos y eso me permitía acabar más fácilmente con ellos pero no importaba cuanto nos esforzáramos porque por cada uno que matábamos salían dos más del portal.

Nos habíamos separado. Natasha peleaba a media cuadra de donde yo estaba y a Steve no lo veía por ningún lado.

Mi teléfono sonó en ese momento y me pareció la cosa más inoportuna del mundo pero podía imaginar quien lo hacía. Despaché al Chitauri con el que peleaba arduamente y contesté luego de rodar los ojos.

-Dios mío- dijo Mace, ese era el apodo de Macy, al otro lado de la línea- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo! ¡Solo conseguirás salir herida o peor!

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-¡¿Cómo sé?!- me interrumpió furiosa-Están en todos los malditos canales. Ahora mismo te estoy viendo hablar conmigo.

-Tranquila, solo les estoy pateando el trasero a unos cuantos alienígenas, nada del otro mundo.

-Claro, porque tu pateas traseros alienígenas todos los días, ¿verdad?- dijo con sarcasmo, casi podía verla rodar los ojos.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Mace. Ese es mi trabajo al menos por ahora lo es.

-Explícame eso.

-No puedo hacerlo en este momento, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero estoy luchando.

-Deja de hablar por teléfono-me riñó Natasha, al mismo tiempo que Mase decía:

-Es que no quiero que salgas lastimada.

-Una ola de Chitauris en esas cosas voladoras va directo hacia ti, cuelga el teléfono-me instó Clint.

-Ya estoy yendo para allá- oí que decía Steve por el auricular.

-Mace, me tengo que ir. Te llamo después.

-No, espera, no cuel…

Colgué el teléfono y lo guardé en una de mis botas.

Me preparé para la ola que venía aunque Steve había dicho que se encargaría él mismo pero no lo veía llegar por ningún lado. Unos cinco Chitauris aparecieron en esos vehículos voladores, y justo cuando me disponía a mandarlos a volar alguien me chilló por el auricular que era una emboscada. Entonces, un golpe me mandó a volar hacía adelante.

Choqué contra una pila de escombros y me quede sin aliento. Por un segundo vi todo borroso y me sentí brevemente desorientada. Uno de los Chitauris que estaban detrás de mí, tal vez el que me había golpeado, me tomó del cuello y me alzó. Lo mire desafiante, sin inmutarme siquiera a la forma en la que su piel fría se sentía sobre mi cuello y sentí como el miedo se empezaba a apoderarse lentamente de mí. Sin saber por qué, un recuerdo de mi madre me vino a la cabeza.

Había sido después de ver una película de terror cuando tenía 7, antes de que mi padre nos abandonara; No podía dormir y ella me había dicho que me durmiera de una vez porque solo los débiles y los tontos tenían miedo. Yo no era nada eso.

Así que ahora, mientras el Chitauri me cortaba la respiración, simplemente lo miré con desafío y una gran sonrisa se extendió por mi cara. Si iba a morir iba a ser con mis propias reglas. No gritaría, no lloraría, no suplicaría, no, nada de eso. Yo sería valiente hasta el final.

El Chitauri que me sujetaba hizo algo que no vi venir: me lanzó hacia arriba sin ningún esfuerzo, como su pesara 5 gramos en vez de 50 kilos. No sabía que pretendía con eso hasta que una de esas naves apareció de la nada y unas manos, manos de humano, o al menos eso creí en un principio, me sujetaron. Pero la persona que me estaba sujetando no era humana en absoluto, era un Asgardiano loco que había llevado una invasión que no tenía fin hasta mi mundo. Loki.

-¡Suéltame!- le grité, tratando de zafarme de su agarre- ¡Déjame ir!

-Creo que deberías reconsiderar tu petición- el me sonrió como una maníaco- Mira a tu alrededor.

Eso hice y me pegué más a Loki debido al pánico que sentí al estar a tanta altura.

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver- me dijo Loki, como si estuviéramos tomando un café en vez de estar volando.

-¿Por qué? No entiendo por qué te intereso tanto. ¿Me matarás como una retorcida venganza hacia SHIELD?

-Es mucho más vergonzoso que eso- admitió.

-Dímelo- le pedí- Y acabemos con todo esto, estoy harta de ti.-Eso no era del todo cierto pero no se lo diría ni en un millón de años.

-Tengo a Loki en la mira- dijo Clint, por medio del auricular- Si tan solo dejaras de moverte, Cat. Eso podría evitar que te clavara una flecha en la cabeza.

-Solo hazlo- eso iba tanto para Clint como para Loki.

Se podría decir que hasta ese momento había creído que Ojo de Halcón era infalible pero cuando Loki paró la flecha que Clint había lanzado, usando solo su mano mi admiración hacia él creció. Estúpido, ¿no creen? El plan de Ojo de Halcón no falló del todo; la flecha, que si bien no había cumplido su objetivo original, tenía explosivos que estallaron y mandaron a volar a Loki, y a mí junto con él porque me había estado sujetando.

Afortunadamente para ambos, la explosión nos mandó al pent-house de la torre Stark. El tremendo golpazo que me di contra el piso del lugar hizo que la respiración se me cortara. La peor parte se la llevó mi hombro, no estaba roto, o eso creía yo, pero dolía tanto que unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor se me escaparon sin querer.

En ese momento deseé estar en mi casa, acostada plácidamente en mi cama y escuchando a AC/DC o tal vez aquel CD de Lana del Rey que Macy me había regalado, ella amaba a Lana. A mí solo me gustaban tres o cuatro de sus canciones pero igual apreciaba su regalo. Sea como sea, ambas opciones parecían buenas, hasta la tarea de trigonometría que tenía pendiente parecía una buena opción en estos momentos.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Cap 8**

**La decisión.**

Me puse de pie lentamente, me dolía todo el maldito cuerpo y casi podía sentir como se formaban cardenales por todas partes. Loki ya estaba de pie, por supuesto, y me sonreía traviesamente. Eso hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza contra mis costillas y sentí aquellas mariposas de las que todos hablaban. Era una estúpida, estúpida y más estúpida. Esto no era correcto.

-Define "_correcto"_- dijo Loki, con una sonrisa aun más amplia.

-Sal de mi cabeza- le ordené- no te quiero ahí.

-¿De qué otra manera puedo conocerte? No es que hayamos hablado mucho últimamente. Quiero saber más sobre tu madre, ¿Por qué la odias?

-El momento de interrogatorio ya pasó- respondí cortante.

-¿No crees que te dejó para que aprendieras a cuidarte tu sola?- continuó como si yo no hubiera hablado.

-No, ella me dejó porque es una egoísta, yo no le intereso para nada.

-Madres-dijo él casi con añoranza- criaturas realmente extrañas, si me lo preguntas.

-No lo he hecho- crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho

-¿Siempre eres así de agresiva?

-¿Siempre eres así de molesto?- repliqué.

-Ah, contestas a mis preguntas con otras, que falta de creatividad. Esperaba más de ti, Midgardiana.

-Bueno, tú eres el que me ha traído aquí, atente a las consecuencias.

-Cierto- reconoció- pero te he traído aquí porque todo esta demasiado caótico allá abajo.

-Y temías que te dispararan- no lo dije como una pregunta sino como una afirmación.

-Sus patéticas armas no puedes dañarme, soy un dios.

Rodé los ojos.

-Sí, tan humilde como tu hermano.

-¡Él no es mi hermano!- me gritó Loki, luego respiró hondo y me lanzo una mirada de disculpa- Afortunadamente no lo es- prosiguió con voz sosegada- No me hubiese gustado que su sangre corriera por mis venas. Pero no hablemos de eso sino de lo que te quiero decir.

Recordé que me había dicho que no era de Asgard.

-Jamás me dijiste de donde eras- comenté de repente- Solo sé que no de Asgard.

-De Jotunheim. Destruí el lugar, por cierto. Lo convertí en ruinas, justo como planeo hacer con este lugar- el me miró- A menos que…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?

-Esto no se trata de lo que yo quiero, bueno, sí, en gran parte es sobre lo que yo quiero, pero también se trata de lo que tú quieres.

-¿Lo que yo quiero? ¿Esto que tiene que ver conmigo?

El sonrió y, a diferencia de Steve, su rostro no se iluminó como el sol sino que se ensombreció.

-Acércate- me pidió con inusitada amabilidad. Caminé lentamente hasta el borde del edificio y él se colocó detrás de mí. Contemplé horrorizada la cuidad que se extendía debajo de mí, parecía que todo Midtown ardía. Todo eso se me olvidó cuando sentí la respiración de Loki rozándome el cuello.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunté, tratando de que mi voz no temblara.

Él posó sus manos sobre mis hombros y se inclinó para hablarme al oído.

-Te ofrezco este mundo y todo lo que hay aquí, solo tienes que decir que te quedarás y reinarás a mi lado.

Me había quedado helada al oír lo que Loki había dicho. Había esperado que pidiera cualquier cosa pero no esto… simplemente no. Ni siquiera sabía que yo le interesaba de esa forma; No sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto, es más, mi cerebro no parecía funcionar de forma correcta así que pregunté la cosa más estúpida de mundo:

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Porque no eres como el resto, has tratado toda tu vida de encajar en este mundo pero no te has dado cuenta de que la razón por la que no te aceptan es porque te temen. Yo sé lo que se siente que te rechacen por ser diferente- su voz destilaba odio puro- Mira a tu alrededor. Si dices que sí, podrás gobernar Midgard y hacer lo que tú quieras con las insignificantes personas que aquí habitan. Ellos te adorarán, serás como su diosa.

Volví a observar Manhattan, hipnotizada por lo que me ofrecía. Toma mi vida había estado tratando de ser como los otros, de ocultar mis poderes para que no me llamaran fenómeno y ahora Loki me ofrecía la oportunidad de estar más alto que cualquier otro ser en este mundo, podría tener lo que sea, hacer lo que quisiera. Y sin embargo, eso no era lo que yo quería. No realmente.

-¿Y si me niego?- le pregunté, mi voz salió como un susurro.

Esta vez cuando me tomó por los hombros no hubo delicadeza alguna, me hizo girar con violencia y dejo su rostro anguloso a escasos centímetros del mío.

-Si te niegas- contestó furibundo- Me encargaré de perseguir y exterminar a todos los seres humanos, empezando por tus amigos, y luego, cuando los humanos se hayan extinguido, convertiré Midgard en un páramo desolado y estéril y el resto de los mundos sabrán que no deben hacerme enfadar.

-A mí no me intimidas, Loki- le dije tranquilamente, aunque un escalofrío de pánico había recorrido mi columna vertebral- Creí que eso ya había quedado claro. Entonces, si digo que sí tendré todo pero si no destruirás la Tierra, o Midgard, como tú la llamas- Loki se veía exasperado. Tal vez Coulson tenía razón y mi cualidad más notable era irritar a los demás.

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que te propongo.

-La respuesta es no. No quiero tener poder, el poder corrompe a las personas y yo…

Loki me tomó del cuello y me alzó, haciendo que mis pies de despegaran del suelo. Dio un paso hacia adelante y me dejo suspendida sobre la nada. Podía ver el pavimento y las pequeñas sombrillas del café que había debajo.

-Hazlo- lo insté- ¿O no eres lo suficientemente valiente?- nuestros ojos se encontraron por solo un segundo y vi la duda en su semblante pero después sentí que su agarre pétreo se aflojaba. Antes de que me soltara no pensé en pedir ayuda y cuando finalmente me soltó lo único que pude hacer fue soltar un gritó ahogado.

En mi vertiginoso descenso, mis brazos se agitaron salvajemente tratando de aferrarme a algo pero solo encontré aire. Me ordené tranquilizarme y, de pronto, sentí como si algo se activara dentro de mi cabeza y quede suspendida a medio camino del suelo.

Miré hacia todos lados para ver que había evitado que cayera y me hiciera puré contra el pavimento hasta que caí en la cuenta que de algún modo mi poder había logrado que mi cuerpo invirtiera su polaridad, logrando así que la misma Tierra me repeliera casi imperceptiblemente. Increíble, no sabía que podía hacer eso. Había algo dentro de mí, una especie de fuerza, que me hacía sentir eufórica y creer que era capaz de hacer todo cuanto quisiera.

Volví a mirar hacía todos lados, pero esta vez para llenarme de las pequeñas insignificancias de estar viva, ¡porque lo estaba! Me eché a reír y paré cuando vi a Hulk saltar desde uno de los edificios aledaños a la Torre Stark. Genial, él le daría su merecido a Loki.

Me bajé lentamente y en cuanto toqué el piso sopesé seriamente la posibilidad de besarlo.

Mientras caía desde lo alto de la Torre Stark había tenido una especie de revelación, por así decirlo. Antes de esto creía que no me importaba si moría o no siempre y cuando la manera de hacerlo fuera buena, pero ahora, cuando había estado muy cerca de morir, me había dado cuenta de que amaba estar viva y que aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer, tantos lugares que visitar y cientos personas por conocer.

Los Chitauri no se hicieron esperar, solté un suspiro exasperado y volví a la pelea. Sabía que esto no serviría de nada ya que ellos seguían saliendo del portal y en algún momento nos veríamos superados en número y ese sería el fin de los Vengadores.

-¿Alguien me copia?- dijo Natasha- Puedo cerrar el portal, voy a hacerlo.

-¡Hazlo!- le respondió Steve.

-No, esperen- les pidió Tony- Hay un misil que se dirige a la ciudad y sé justo donde ponerlo.

-Sabes que es un viaje sin retorno, ¿Verdad, Stark?- le dijo Steve a Tony.

-¿Qué?- Chillé- No lo hagas Tony, tiene que haber otra manera.

A lo lejos vi como se acercaba llevando el misil encima. Uso su torre como una rampa y ascendió velozmente hasta atravesar el portal. Los siguientes minutos fueron una tortura, odiaba esperar pero odiaba aún más estar aquí sin hacer nada mientras Tony estaba allá arriba. Miré hacia el portal tratando de distinguir algo cuando vi la explosión causada por el misil, casi de inmediato los Chitauri que estaban cerca a mí cayeron muertos y los gusanos gigantes se desplomaron sobre los edificios.

-Vamos, Tony- mascullé- Tú puedes, vamos, eres Iron Man, vas a lograrlo.

-Cierra el portal- ordenó Steve- O la explosión nos alcanzará- esa orden era para Natasha.

-¡No!- grite- ¡no podemos dejarlo!

O bien no me oyeron, o no me hicieron caso. De cualquier modo vi como aquel rayo de luz azul se desvanecía junto con el portal. Pensé que habíamos perdido a Tony pero logró pasar en el último segundo antes de que el portal se desvaneciera por completo.

Algo iba mal, Tony caía sin control alguno y él no estaba haciendo nada para evitarlo. Contemplé aterrada como descendía y estaba planeando detenerlo yo misma cuando su torre bloqueó mi visión y ya no pude verlo más.

-¿Cat?- la voz de Steve me sobresaltó- ¿Me copias?

-Sí- dije sin aliento- ¿En donde está Tony?

-Aquí, junto con nosotros. Creo que él está…- Steve se calló y luego oí un bramido ensordecedor que, aunque solo lo había oído una sola vez, ya se me había hecho familiar: Hulk. Entonces fue cuando escuché el grito ahogado de Tony y le oí murmurar cosas ininteligibles- Está vivo- confirmó Steve- ¿En dónde estás?

-En Park, frente a la Torre Stark, ¿Y ustedes?

-En la 45th.

-Está bien, voy para allá.

Solo tuve que correr hasta la esquina y doblar hacia la derecha para verlos. Thor, Steve y Hulk estaban alrededor de Tony. Cuando me acerqué a ellos lo suficiente, me arrodillé al lado de Tony y se sonreí con diversión.

-Patear traseros alienígenas no es tan fácil como creímos, ¿verdad?-le pregunte con sorna- Te recomiendo que mañana te tomes el día libre.

-Oh, te por seguro que lo haré. ¿Alguien quiere comer Shawarma? No sé que sea pero se me antoja.

-El Shawarma suena bien para mí- acepté- pero primero pasemos por mi casa, tengo que conseguir algo de ropa.

-Ok, pero el Shawarma primero- replicó Tony.

-Por favor, será rápido- insistí con voz suplicante. Por alguna razón quería estar en mi casa, tal vez solo era la simple necesidad de sentir que algo era normal en mi vida.

-Aún no hagan planes- nos dijo Natasha por el auricular- Todavía tenemos que entregar un paquete muy importante- no sabía si se refería al Teseracto o a Loki, de cualquier forma no me importó.

Básicamente, lo que hicimos fue ir por Loki, que estaba estampado en el suelo por cortesía de Hulk. Lo vigilamos atentamente hasta que un Quinjet aterrizó en el helipuerto de la Torre Stark y se lo llevó junto con el Teseracto y el doctor Erick Selvig, a quien Loki había "hipnotizado", o lo que sea, para que lo ayudara con el Teseracto. Ahora libre de Loki, el doctor se mostraba perturbado y no dejaba de disculparse.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Cap 9**

**Abandono.**

Viajar en el metro fue la cosa más estúpida que había decidido en años. Había un montón de gente asustada viajando con nosotros que mantenía su distancia, pero también habían otros más avezados que pedían sacarse fotos con nosotros a pesar de que estábamos cubiertos de polvo y sangre en algunas partes. Bruce, que ya había dejado de ser verde y había conseguido algo de ropa, era al que más le pedían fotos, la personas lo miraban asombradas y un poco asustadas pero no al punto de largarse gritando por sus vidas.

Cuando llegamos a mi parada, todos estuvimos felices de bajarnos y caminar en silencio las dos cuadras que nos separaban de mi casa. Cuando estuvimos frente a ella recién recordé que había dejado las llaves en el Helitransporte así que fue por el repuesto, que estaba escondido debajo de una maceta que contenía los restos secos de las margaritas de mi madre.

-Muy bien, todos adentro- les dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, después de abrir la puerta.

Mi casa estaba tal y como la había dejado el día anterior. Qué extraño era, parecía que habían pasado siglos en vez de solo un día desde que dejé este lugar. El hombre que me había recogido estaba muerto, había conocido a Tony Stark, un dios me había lanzado de un edificio de 93 pisos y había ayudado a salvar al mundo de una invasión alienígena. En conclusión, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Guié a todos hasta la sala, como había hecho con Coulson, y les dije que se pusieran cómodos.

-Es un lugar muy acogedor- comentó Tony. No supe si estaba siendo sarcástico o era un cumplido.

-Sí, bueno, no es tu mansión en Malibu Point pero funciona para mí- el paquete amarillo sobre la mesa del comedor que, por cierto, no había estado ayer, llamó mi atención- Esperen un segundo-dije- solo iré por algo de ropa y luego podremos ir por Shawarma.

Caminé con precaución hasta la mesa y tomé el paquete para ver que había dentro. Casi lo suelto cuando vi su contenido: eran billetes, cientos de ellos y todos de 100 dólares. ¿Eran de mi madre? ¿Ella aún estaba aquí o ya se había ido?

La respuesta a esas preguntas estaba en una nota al lado del paquete escrita con la delicada y elegante letra de mi madre y estaba dirigida a mí.

_Cathy:_

_Sé que probablemente me odiaras mucho más al terminar de leer esto, pero créeme que es lo correcto._

_Me voy por un tiempo y el dinero que te he dejado es para que sobrevivas, no te estoy abandonando aunque eso parece. Necesito atender unos asuntos que han surgido de repente y tal vez no me veas en meses pero eso no significa que no nos volveremos a ver. Hay mucho que no sabes de mi y tu padre pero espero que en un futuro próximo podamos resolver eso._

_Con amor, _

_Emma._

Todo esto que acababa de leer se sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago. No importaba todas esas cosas _bonitas_ que había escrito, yo sabía la verdad: Ella se había ido y no le había importado dejarme.

Arrugué la nota con una mano y utilicé la otra para aferrarme a la mesa cuando el mundo giró. Me sentía tan furiosa que sentía que podía partir esta mesa con mis propias manos. ¿Cómo había podido hacerme esto? ¿Qué creía, que el dinero lo solucionaría todo?

-¿Estás bien?-oí que Tony me preguntaba por encima del pitido de mis oído. Gracias a él recordé que no estaba sola en mi casa porque si hubiera sido así hubiera terminado gritando en medio de la sala.

No contesté. Tomé el paquete y lo apreté contra mi pecho contra mi pecho mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación.

Cerré de un portazo y me deje caer sobre el edredón lila que cubría mi cama.

El odio corría como veneno por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me estremeciera de rabia. Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños mientras sentía como me consumía por dentro. Quería gritar y gritar hasta que todo lo que tenía encerrado adentro saliera. Enterré mi cara en la almohada que estaba a mi lado y sentí como la furia dominaba mis sentidos y no me permitía pensar.

Entonces, el poder estalló dentro de mí.

Fue una sensación extraña, extraña de verdad. En ese momento pareció que todo se salía de control y todas las cosas de metal salieron disparadas en todas las direcciones. El muro que me había mantenido protegida de mis emociones se estaba resquebrajando y en cualquier momento cedería y yo quedaría expuesta.

Me aovillé en la cama y me obligué a pensar con claridad, aunque un velo rojo había cubierto mi visión y sentía que podía romper todo con mis propias manos. Solo logré enfocarme cuando clavé mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos y el dolor que eso provocó me trajo de golpe al mundo.

Oí varios tintineos en toda la casa y solté un grito ahogado cuando vi mi laptop, que segundos antes había estado flotando, desplomarse sobre el suelo y hacerse añicos. Oh, Dios.

Me levanté de la cama con la boca abierta y miré con pesar los desdichados restos de mi laptop, me costaría mucho conseguir otra; Y ni hablar de reparar las otras cosas que, seguramente, se habían roto.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que alguien estaba tocando insistentemente la puerta de mi habitación. Fui a abrir, aún estupefacta por lo de mi laptop, y me di con la sorpresa de que era Tony.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- me preguntó, entrando a mi habitación.

-¿Que fue qué?

-Todo eso- gesticuló con sus manos abarcando todo el lugar- me refiero a esas cosas flotando.

-Oh, fui yo- le sonreí incómodamente- Algo… se salió de control pero… ya estoy bien.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, no es nada- volví a mirar los restos de mi laptop e hice una mueca.

-¿Qué es esto?- Tony me arrebató la nota que aun tenía arrugada en la mano y su cara se fue ensombreciendo a medida que la leía- ¿Estás bien?

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? Lo que haga esa… esa… mujer-dije finalmente- No me afecta en los más mínimo. Solo espero cumplir los 18 y largarme de aquí de una vez por todas.

-Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y el de los otros, ¿No?

-No quiero su lastima-dije con desprecio- No quiero que me tengan pena porque soy la huérfana. Me las he arreglado yo sola desde que tenía 12, tres meses no van a ser nada. Voy a estar bien- dije con firmeza.

-No es lastima lo que siento por ti, no sé cómo pero has logrado caerme bien realmente. Tal vez es porque eres mortalmente honesta y desafías a todos por todo. Te hice una propuesta y pienso mantenerme firme. Además, tienes al anciano.

-¡Que no me gusta Steve!- exclamé.

El sonrió.

-Yo no he dicho nada sobre eso- me dijo- Eres tú la que has traído el tema a colación.

-¡Eres imposible, Tony!

Caminé pisando fuerte hasta la sala, en donde los otros estaban. Natasha y Clint observaban una fotografía con sorprendente concentración.

-¿Quién es ella?-me preguntó Natasha cuando me vio. Volteó la fotografía para que yo la pudiera ver.

-Mi madre-contesté con resentimiento. Ella y Clint intercambiaron una mirada que no supe interpretar.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre?- me preguntó Clint.

-Emma Monroe, ¿Qué va mal, Clint?

-Dime su nombre de soltera- insistió este, ignorando lo que le había dicho.

-Emma Frost.

Las cosas de pusieron un poco extrañas después de eso. Mientras regresábamos a Manhattan para ir a la tienda que Tony había visto, Natasha y Clint empezaron a bombardearme con preguntas con respecto a mis padres. Fue entonces cuando noté lo poco que realmente sabía de ellos, ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

Aquel improvisado interrogatorio se extendió hasta que la comida llegó. El Shawarma parecía una especie de burrito árabe y me pareció extrañamente delicioso, o tal vez solo era que tenía mucha hambre.

Devoré dos Shawarmas de manera consecutiva y ya estaba yendo por un tercero cuando mi teléfono sonó, sobresaltándonos a todos. Les lancé una mirada de disculpas y contesté.

-¿Qué quieres, Mace?-le pregunté a mi amiga.

-Saber cuándo vendrás.-me contestó.

-Hoy no, estoy muy cansada.

-¿Estarás en tu casa?

-Nop, pero creo que mañana podría ir a la tuya. Si quieres, claro.

-Perfecto. ¿Podrías llamarme antes? Mike está… un poco extraño- Mike era su hermano mayor y él se había hecho cargo de ella cuando sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto. Él y yo nos llevábamos bien.

-¿Extraño? ¿De qué manera?

-Luego te explico, ¿si? no olvides llamar para avisarme que vendrás.

-Está bien, Mace. Hablamos luego-me despedí.

-Adiós-canturreó mi amiga y luego cortó la comunicación.

-¿Quién era?- me preguntó Tony, algo en su voz me hizo ponerme alerta- ¿Era tu novio?- Tony miró a Steve- Es una lástima, Capitán. Se te adelantaron.

-¡Tony!-chillé- ¡Cállate!-miré a Steve totalmente avergonzada- Lo siento, no sé por qué está diciendo esto-le susurré.

Él me sonrió pero no dijo nada. Se veía aburrido o tal vez solo era el cansancio.

* * *

**Estaré subiendo el último capítulo ni bien termine de escribirlo :D estén pendientes.**

**Nota: Para los que no sepan, Emma Frost es una mutante muy poderosa que perteneció a la Hermandad de los Mutantes (de Magneto) y que, posteriormente, se unió al bando de los "buenos" (los X-Men). Creí que como Cat es, obviamente, una mutante su "madre" también tenía que serlo. Algo se está formando dentro de mi mente pero aun no es nada concreto.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAP 10**

**Despedidas**

Al día siguiente, ya había devuelto el uniforme de SHIELD y había vuelto a usar mi ropa de civil que consistía en una camiseta de AC/DC, mi banda favorita; unos vaqueros algo desgastados y mis Converse. Era genial volver a usar mi ropa normal.

Ya había recogido todas mis cosas y las había guardado en mi mochila, ahora solo tenía que esperar noticias de los otros para regresar por fin a Manhattan. Ayer todos habíamos regresado al Helitransporte excepto Tony, que se había quedado en su torre pero nos alcanzaría luego.

El día anterior, después de que el Quinjet nos trajera, nos reunimos en la Sala de Control y Fury le había cedido dócilmente a Thor el Teseracto y a Loki. Él, por su parte, le había prometido que mañana, o sea, hoy, regresaría a Asgard.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta de mi compartimento y cuando fui a ver de quién se trataba no me lo pude creer. Thor estaba allí, mirándome con curiosidad y tratando de ver en mí algo que yo no sabía.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- le pregunté.

-Mi hermano desea verte-me dijo.

Parpadeé, esperando a que rompiera a reír y me dijera que era una broma pero él no lo hizo.

-No puedes hablar en serio, no lo iré a ver. No, no y no.

-Tú no entiendes, él ha pedido verte por favor. El jamás pide nada por favor- su cara expresaba perfectamente la confusión que debía sentir en ese momento- Deberías ir a verlo antes de que regresemos a Asgard y él sea confinado a una celda en las mazmorras del palacio por el resto de su vida

Me mordí el labio tratando de tomar una decisión y al final accedí ir a verlo, ¿Qué podía perder con eso?

Loki había sido llevado a una de las celdas normales que había en el Helitransporte. Mientras caminábamos, Thor me explicó que Loki había sido despojado de sus armas por lo que no tenía de que preocuparme. Como si yo le temiera…

Había diez hombres armados hasta los dientes en el pasillo y se me quedaron mirando en cuanto aparecí. Uno de ellos, el que estaba más cerca a la puerta de la celda, se acercó al panel de control y tecleó un código. Oí como se descorría la cerradura y luego todos me volvieron a mirar.

-Cuando quieras salir- me dijo el hombre que se había acercado al panel.

-Presiono el botón verde, lo sé- lo interrumpí.

Caminé rápidamente hacia el interior de la celda, queriendo acabar lo más pronto con todo esto.

Loki estaba sentado detrás de una mesa de metal y se sorprendió ligeramente cuando me vio.

-No pensé que fueras a venir- admitió- Siéntate- señalo con la barbilla a la silla que estaba frente a él.

-No, gracias. Aquí estoy bien.- le contesté, recostándome contra la pared- ¿Por qué creíste que no vendría? ¿Fue por qué me arrogaste de un edificio de 93 pisos de altura?

-Siento eso, por cierto.

Le sonreí, mas no había diversión alguna en esa sonrisa.

-No es verdad, tú no sientes nada.

-Te equivocas en eso, Cat- un extraño escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando oí salir mi nombre de sus labios- Yo siento. Siento todo con mucha intensidad. Odio, ira, venganza...-él me miró a los ojos- …amor. Aunque trato de evitar a toda costa eso último, el amor es para los débiles mortales y para los idiotas. Si no me crees mira a Thor y a su mortal.

-¿Por qué me mandaste a llamar?- le pregunté con algo de súplica en la voz.

-Para verte una última vez porque eres la criatura más fascinante que puede existir en todos los 9 mundos.

-¿Estabas pensando eso cuando me lanzaste desde lo alto de la Torre Stark?

Él suspiró exasperado.

-No sé por qué insistes en ello, ya te dije que lo sentía.-Loki sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo sientes pero no lo lamentas- miré aquellos fríos ojos verdes y mi corazón dolió. Él se iría y jamás lo volvería a ver.

-Déjame mostrarte algo- me pidió Loki- para que veas que realmente lo siento. Aunque no creo que sirva de mucho dado que eres una tozuda- dijo esto último muy bajito, como si hablara consigo mismo.

Volvió a pasar lo mismo que pasó cuando me mostró Asgard. Todo cambió en cuestión de segundos y me encontré de pie en una planicie desértica cubierta de hielo pero yo no sentía frío.

-Aquí nací- me contó Loki. Había algo de desprecio en su voz pero sus ojos transmitían pena. Todo era muy confuso estando con él- Esto era Jotunheim antes de que yo lo destruyera.

-Gracias-solté sin pensar.

-¿Por qué?- él se mostraba extrañamente vulnerable aquí.

-Por mostrarme todo esto. Quisiera… quisiera visitar los otros mundos- miré el suelo congelado para no enfrentarme a sus escrutadores ojos- En la Tierra no soy más que un fenómeno y siento que tal vez podría encajar en algún otro mundo. Te debo parecer patética- solté un bufido.

-Nada de eso- él me sonrió- Si te he mostrado esto, Midgardiana, es porque creo que te lo mereces. Muy pronto te darás cuenta que no eres tú la que se tiene que adaptar a tu mundo sino al revés.

Ambos nos sonreímos, en un extraño momento de camaradería.

Todo se empezó a desvanecer a nuestro alrededor y volvimos a la celda del Helitransporte. Loki se había levantado de su silla y estaba parado frente a mí. Me lanzó una mirada extraña y luego se inclinó y me besó.

En el momento en que sus labios tocaron los míos sentí como si estuviera en llamas. Cerré los ojos y me hundí en aquel beso que parecía haber despertado todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Cuando Loki empezó a apartarse yo, en el desesperado intento de que no despegara sus labios de los míos, me puse de puntillas, lo tomé por el cuello y lo volví a acercar. Ahora era yo la que lo besaba. Todo era tan salvaje y descontrolado. Parecía un extraño instinto primitivo inherente en todos, como respirar.

No podía pensar con claridad.

Cuando finalmente me detuve a meditar lo que estaba haciendo me horroricé tanto que me aparté bruscamente de Loki, lanzando un grito ahogado. Sentía las mejillas enfebrecidas y estaba jadeando por la falta de aire. Él hizo ademán de acercarse a mí pero estiré las manos para alejarlo mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta y presionaba el botón verde. La puerta se abrió y yo salí corriendo de ahí sin atreverme a mirar a nadie.

Llegué a mi compartimento y cerré de un golpazo la puerta. Me apoye sobre esta y me fui deslizando hasta llegar a piso. ¿Qué había hecho? Debía estar loca, muy loca. Tenía tantos sentimientos arremolinándose dentro de mi pecho que sentía que podía estallar en cualquier momento.

Debía llamar a Mace, ella me diría qué hacer. Siempre lo hacía. Necesitaba hablar con ella con tanto anhelo que casi dolía, así que caminé a gatas hasta la cama porque me temblaban tanto las piernas que seguramente hubiera terminado cayendo.

Tenía el teléfono en las manos y estaba por marcar su número cuando una fuerza de detuvo, ¿Qué le diría? _«Hey, Mase, he besado a un alien malvado que intento esclavizar nuestro mundo y lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento no es exactamente culpa, que digamos»_ No, no, tenía que guardarme todo esto para mí. Esta noche, justo antes de dormir, tendría suficiente tiempo para meditar esto capa por capa. Mientras tanto, tendría que volver a tomar el control de mis acciones y olvidarme momentáneamente de esto.

Hice el esfuerzo de levantarme del suelo y tumbarme en la cama. Enterré mi cara en la almohada y traté de enterrar esos sentimientos que tanto me habían descontrolado. Finalmente, después de unos 10 minutos, lo logré y volvía a sentirme calmada.

Steve fue a buscarme poco después para indicarme que ya era hora de partir. Traté de ver en su cara algo que indicara que sabía algo de lo que había pasado hace poco pero solo encontré su habitual gentileza y su sonrisa fácil que me derretía por dentro. Él era muy especial para mí y no sabía por qué. Venir aquí no había sido tan bueno si teníamos en cuenta la muerte de Coulson y la destrucción de Manhattan. Pero podría haber sido peor si el misil se hubiese estrellado.

-Supongo que ansías volver a tu vida normal, ¿no?- me preguntó Steve.

-Sí, no sabes cuánto- suspiré.

-¿Qué harás después?

-¿Después de qué?

-De que volvamos a Manhattan.

-Ir a ver a mi mejor amiga- le contesté, con una sonrisa involuntaria- Seguro quiere hablar conmigo. ¿Y tú?

-Volver a Washington, me he establecido allí y trabajo para SHIELD. Si algún día vas, no dudes que puedes quedarte en mi apartamento.

Asentí.

-Gracias por la oferta, lo tendré en cuenta. Aunque voy a vivir en Manhattan pero tal vez algún día pueda ir a visitarte.

De seguro viajaría todos los fines de semana desde Manhattan hasta D.C solo para verlo. Me reí por pensar eso y el resto del camino hacia el portaaviones me la pasé observando cada rasgo y cada gesto de Steve con la finalidad de que se grabaran en mi mente.

Solo me crucé con Loki una vez de camino al portaaviones y fue cuando estaba subiendo a un Quinjet junto con su hermano y media docena de guardias. Miré hacia otro lado inmediatamente y me apresuré a subirme al Quinjet que nos transportaría al resto de nosotros.

No hablé con nadie en el transcurso del viaje, simplemente saqué mi teléfono y me puse los audífonos para ignorar al mundo exterior.

Era un día hermoso en Manhattan, el sol brillaba en lo alto y no había ni una sola nube en todo el cielo pero cuando bajamos del Quinjet un viento frío golpeó mi cuerpo, recordándome que se acercaba el invierno.

Todos nos encontramos con el agente Mathews y lo seguimos al interior del edificio. Natasha y Clint, e incluso Steve, ya estaban familiarizados con este lugar por lo que ya sabían a donde nos dirigíamos pero yo, que solo había estado aquí un par de veces por ciertos asuntos, me sentí totalmente perdida.

Nos llevaron a una habitación con confortables sofás y una máquina expendedora. Ahí esperamos unos minutos antes de que otro agente viniera y nos dijera que ya podíamos irnos. Estar afuera, en las calles de Manhattan, una ciudad que conocía como la palma de mi mano, fue maravilloso y un indicio de que todo estaba por volver a la normalidad.

En ese momento, apareció un lujoso auto rojo y de él descendió Tony.

-¿Cómo va todo?- me preguntó, pasándome un brazo sobre los hombros- Hoy se termina todo así que, ¿Aceptas o no?

-¿Cómo podría rechazar la mejor propuesta que me han hecho hasta ahora?

-Eres una chica lista- me dijo, con una gran sonrisa- Estaremos en contacto.

-Ya lo creo.

Oí como Steve me llamaba así que me zafé del agarre de Tony y giré para ver a Steve acercándose a nosotros.

-Bueno, hablamos después- me dijo Tony, caminando hacia donde estaba Bruce Banner- El anciano quiere hablar contigo.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?- me preguntó atropelladamente- Hay autos para todos pero han traído mi motocicleta.

-Está bien- acepté- pero si no sabes conducir me bajaré de inmediato.

-Descuida- él me sonrió- Sé manejar estas cosas desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Eso me tranquiliza un poco.

Steve serpenteó por las calles de Manhattan, siguiendo a la fila de autos de SHIELD, hasta Bathesda Terrace, en Central Park. El trayecto fue relativamente corto pero me había aferrado tanto a Steve que me dolían los brazos y las piernas.

Me apeé de la moto y caminé hacia donde los otros se habían reunido. Vi a Natasha sacar una maleta y dársela a Bruce. Del camión que nos había estado siguiendo bajaron Thor, que traía a Loki sujeto con una cadena cual perro. Ambos avanzaron al centro del semicírculo que habíamos formado y vi como Clint le dirigía una mirada de superioridad y le sonreía con desprecio para después inclinarse y susurrarle algo a Natasha.

Yo solo me quede parada, mirando a todos menos a Loki. Solo lo miré cuando el doctor Selvig le entregó a Thor el Teseracto dentro de una cápsula cilíndrica con un asa a cada lado. A pesar de que Loki había matado a Coulson lo iba a extrañar. Me mordí fuertemente el labio cuando ambos asgardianos tomaron las asas y luego Loki y yo nos miramos una última vez antes de que él y su hermano desparecieran en un resplandor azul, característico del poder del Teseracto.

Ahí fue cuando sentí que lo que sea que nos había estado uniendo a todos se rompió. Todos nos miramos y, después de un asentimiento que significaba _Misión cumplida, _nos juntamos. Clint y Natasha se despidieron y luego subieron a un auto de SHIELD y se fueron, junto con el doctor Selvig y los demás autos de su organización. Bruce y Tony fueron los siguientes en irse en ese lujoso deportivo, tal vez se dirigían a la Torre Stark para hablar cosas de científicos.

-Supongo que nos veremos luego- me dijo Steve.

-Eso espero- sin poder evitarlo, lo abracé. Iba a extrañar a todos y cada uno de los amigos que había conocido en este corto periodo de tiempo pero estaba segura de que nos volveríamos a juntar si fuese necesario, incluso Thor, que estaba en Asgard.

Me separé de Steve y contemplé con se alejaba y se subía en su Harley. Encendió su moto y también se fue, como los otros.

Me quedé parada ahí por un rato más, mirando alrededor. Todos se habían ido y ya era hora de que yo también lo hiciera, solo tenía que esperar que todo volviera a la normalidad muy pronto. Quizá esta noche podría ir con Mace al cine o tal vez de compras o tal vez ambas cosas.

Me di media vuelta y caminé tranquilamente hacia la parada del autobús que me llevaría a Brooklyn.

Fin.

**Nota: Quería darles las gracias a todos ustedes que leyeron esta historia y créanme que con cada comentario que ustedes hacían me ponía eufórica. **

**Aún no se van a deshacer de mí, o eso creo, puede que haya una especie de prólogo porque he estado pensando mucho después de ver Capitán América y el Soldado de Invierno y se me han ocurrido una cuantas ideas. Si es que hay otra historia esta sería un Crossover entre el Capitán América y X-Men. Todavía no hay nada seguro pero ya les estoy diciendo.**


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**29 de diciembre**

-¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y Noah, Mace?- le pregunté a mi mejor amiga. Estábamos en su habitación, acostadas en la cama y listas para dormir. Había llegado por la tarde a su casa con películas y mi saco de dormir después de cierto incidente pero, como siempre, terminé durmiendo en su cama.

-Quisiera acariciarlo bajo la lluvia…- dijo con una voz empalagosa. Me gire para mirar la cara de boba que seguramente debía tener pero me encontré con una mueca maliciosa- …con un cable pelado.

Me reí y luego, después de mucho esfuerzo, me volví a poner seria.

-Entonces… ¿Ya no se pueden arreglar las cosas entre ustedes?

-Nop, y Tampoco quisiera volver con él.

-Te lo dije, Mace, pero tú no me quisiste oír.

-Lo sé, Cat, pero no estoy para sermones. ¿Por qué mejor no nos enfocamos en algo más divertido como tu fiesta de cumpleaños? Será mañana y ya lo tengo todo planeado. Bueno, en dos días pero empezaremos a celebrarla desde mañana a medianoche.

-Primero, no habrá ninguna fiesta; y segundo, solo iremos a Times Square a ver como la bola desciende.

-Tú sí que sabes cómo quitarle la diversión a algo- dijo Mace con resentimiento.

-Lo siento- me disculpé.

-Solo iremos a ver la bola porque tú haces eso todos los años y es una tradición que no quisiera romper, luego nos iremos a algún club y nos divertiremos allí.

-¿Crees que te dejen entrar? Aun tendrás 17, ¿recuerdas?

-Tengo contactos, ¿Okay? Tú déjamelo todo a mí.

-¿desde cuándo te volviste una mafiosa?

-¿desde cuándo te volviste una aburrida?- rodé los ojos- A propósito, tenemos que investigar un poco sobre la universidad a la que iremos. No podemos esperar el último momento.

-Sí, claro- dije algo incómoda, pensando en lo que había pasado hace una semana- Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Está bien, ya dímelo. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué crees que algo pasa?

- Te conozco desde que teníamos 10, así que puedo ver detrás de esa máscara tuya de indiferencia, Cat. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

Suspiré.

-¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Nick Fury?

Ella asintió.

-Sí, sí, el director de esa cosa llamada SHIELD ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Vino a verme hace dos días, fue hasta mi apartamento y tuvimos una charla… interesante.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué hablaron?

-Me ofreció un trato. Él me dijo que tenía que ir a DC y entrenarme allí porque formo parte de Los Vengadores.

-¿quieres irte?

-No lo sé, eso retrasaría lo de la universidad pero en parte Fury tiene razón: no puedo ser parte de Los Vengadores si todos me pueden patear el trasero. Además, no conozco a nadie en DC y no tendría dónde quedarme.

-Puedes arreglar eso. Tal vez si le dices a Tony…

-No- la interrumpí- Tengo que arreglar las cosas por mí misma, ya sabes que no me gusta recibir nada de los demás. Acepté ese apartamento solo porque quería alejarme de Brooklyn.

-Ay, Cat, a veces eres tan críptica. Si no te conociera bien, pensaría que eres una retraída. Pero soy tu mejor amiga y sé que la razón por la que intentas apartarlos a todos en porque no confías en ellos.

-Odio que sepas tanto sobre mí, me dejas totalmente expuesta.

-Tú también sabes todo sobre mí. Sabes que a veces me despierto gritando en la madrugada por mis padres, y que a veces suelo hacer trampa en los exámenes, y que me encanta el helado de fresa.

Tomé la mano de Mace y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

-No sé qué haría sin ti, Mace- le confesé en un extraño momento de debilidad- Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero tanto…

-Yo igual, Cat.

**30 de diciembre**

El taxi paró frente al gran edificio en el Upper East Side, saqué un billete de 20 y se lo di al conductor. Luego, baje del auto y me regañé mentalmente por no haber traído un suéter de la casa de Macy cuando el frío aire de invierno me golpeó, haciéndome tiritar. Me froté los brazos mientras entraba al edificio a toda prisa para evitar congelarme.

Entrar al edificio fue casi glorioso. La calefacción estaba encendida y Rose, la recepcionista, me recibió con una gran sonrisa de bienvenida y me indicó que me acercara.

-Hay alguien que la busca, señorita Monroe- me dijo- le informé que no se encontraba pero insistió en esperar.

-No hay problema, ¿En dónde está?

-Esperando cerca al ascensor.

-Okay, gracias.

Caminé lentamente hacia el ascensor y cuando vi de quién se trataba, solté un grito ahogado y corrí a encontrarme con Steve. Él vestía su habitual ropa de anciano y me dio una sonrisa tan grande como la que yo tenía en ese momento que hizo desaparecer todo el frío que sentía.

-Hola- le dije sin aliento. No lo veía desde aquella tarde en Bathesda Terrace, cuando se había alejado de mí en su Harley.

-Hola- me contestó- Lamento haber venido sin avisar pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo. No llego en mal momento, ¿verdad?

-No, para nada. ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?

-Stark me lo dijo, aunque me costó un poco llamarlo- él se encogió de hombros- Supongo que aun no me acostumbro a toda esta tecnología.

Solté una risita, siempre soltaba risitas cuando estaba a su alrededor.

-Mejor subamos- le dije- así nos podremos poner más cómodos, no querrás quedarte en el vestíbulo todo el día.

…

-Vaya- dijo Steve- echándole una mirada al apartamento- Es…

-¿Ostentoso y extravagante? Lo sé. Ya sabes que si no es así no esta bien para Tony, él decoró el lugar.

Lo guié hasta la sala y mientras caminábamos, él se paró para mirar la cocina.

-Oh- solté otra risita- es que intente preparar pizza- me reí y esperé a que el también lo hiciera pero solo me miró confundido. Ahí fue que recordé que él no sabía de mi ineptitud en la cocina- Soy un desastre cocinando- le expliqué- Y todo se me fue de las manos, los bomberos estuvieron aquí y tengo que reportar eso- señalé las manchas negras que se extendían desde el horno hasta el techo.

-Entonces- dijo Steve cuando estuvimos sentados en el cómodo sofá de la sala- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre ir a Times Square?

-Por supuesto, creí que ya lo habrías olvidado.

-No- él sonrió- he venido para saber si tú querías ir esta noche.

-Eso sería genial-le dije y luego recordé a Macy- ¿Me disculpas un segundo? Vuelvo enseguida.

Camine hacía mi habitación y saqué mi teléfono para llamar a Macy. Ella me contestó inmediatamente.

-Hola, Cat ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Bueno… verás…- Mace se iba a poner histérica cuando le dijera.

-Ya dilo, tengo que ir a comprar tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-No creo que pueda ir a Times Square contigo esta noche.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?- ella sonaba decepcionada.

-Es que… ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre Steve Rogers?

-Sip, el Capitán América, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Está aquí.

-¿Aquí, dónde?

-Aquí, en mi apartamento. Me ha pedido que vaya a Times Square con él.

-¿Me vas a cambiar por un chico? ¿A mí, tu mejor amiga?- Mace sonaba molesta.

-No, Mace, yo…

-Solo bromeaba- me tranquilizó- Te libero de tu promesa pero mañana me contarás todo, ¿me oyes?

-Sabes que lo haré.

-Y no olvides que mañana estaremos celebrando todo el día así que no te comprometas.

-Sí, eso también lo sé. Me los has repetido cientos de veces.

Ella se rió.

-Mañana iré muy temprano a darte tu regalo, tal vez me encuentre con tu Steve.

-Él no es mi Steve, Mace.

-Sí, sí, como sea. Nos vemos mañana, señora Rogers.

-¡Macy!- exclamé pero ella ya había colgado.

El resto del día se pasó como un borrón y cuando menos lo pensé, ya eran las 7 PM. Encontrar algo que ponerme fue, por primera vez, algo complicado, ¿me ponía un vestido? ¿Usaba tacones? No, tacones no; a menos que quisiera romperme el cuello, claro. Por un momento pensé en llamar a Mace y preguntarle qué me debía poner pero luego decidí ser yo misma y usar unos vaqueros y una camiseta verde que combinaba con mis ojos. Me apliqué un poco de maquillaje y le di forma a mi cabello. Por último, tomé mi abrigo y fui al encuentro de Steve.

Caminamos hasta Times Square y para cuando llegamos ya había una gran cantidad de gente aglomerándose en las calles, conversando y divirtiéndose, esperando con ansias el inicio de un año que prometía muchas cosas buenas.

Estando ahí, cerca de la Torre Stark, no pude evitar recordar las escenas de la invasión que tenía grabadas en mi mente. Me molestó un poco que el recuerdo que más resaltara fuera el de cierto dios… En fin, ir a DC se estaba convirtiendo en una opción viable porque necesitaba entrenamiento. No podía ser un peso muerto en Los Vengadores.

-¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó Steve.

-En SHIELD- le contesté- Fury quiere que me entrene y quiero hacerlo pero… no conozco DC, tampoco tengo dónde quedarme.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo, mi apartamento tiene dos habitaciones y a mí no me importaría.

-¿En serio?- Steve asintió. Esto no era lo que planeaba, pero no tenía otra opción. Además, era mejor quedarse con alguien a quien conocías que vivir con desconocidos.- Gracias, me has quitado un gran peso de encima.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Sí. Tendré que hablar con Fury para saber por cuánto tiempo me quedaré y también con Tony para saber qué pasará con mi apartamento. Pero ya no hablemos de eso, vamos a divertirnos. Conozco una tienda que vende el chocolate caliente más delicioso de esta ciudad.

…

Esa noche, mientras todos contábamos los segundos que faltaban para Año Nuevo, me di cuenta de lo mucho que quería a Steve. Cuando la bola descendió por completo y todos los que estábamos en Times Square empezamos a aplaudir, Steve me rodeó con sus brazos y me deseó un feliz cumpleaños.

Cuando nos separamos noté que varias personas se estaban besando. Mierda, había olvidado lo del primer beso del año.

Miré a Steve y él me miró a mí. Luego, el se inclinó y colocó sus labios sobre los míos. Cerré los ojos y me sumergí en ese beso dulce y delicado que me hacía sentir como si estuviera llena de mariposas. Sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos se sentían dulces, suaves y confortables.

De vuelta en mi apartamento nos tumbamos en la alfombra que estaba en la sala y hablamos durante horas. Steve bromeó sobre que tendría que hacer una lista sobre lo que tenía las películas que tenía que ver y las canciones que tenía que escuchar para ponerse al día, yo me ofrecí a ayudarle con eso.

Mañana tendría que hacer muchas llamadas, decirle a Macy que retrasaría lo de la universidad y reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado con Steve. Todo eso tendría que esperar hasta mañana porque estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerlo ahora. Incluso Steve se veía agotado.

No supe cuándo me dormí pero fue como si una bruma cubriera mi mente y el sueño me arrastró hacia la oscuridad.


End file.
